Diamonds Aren't Forever
by Broke Dujor
Summary: Vampires,Werewolves,Witches are out in the open living beside humans. Only males are vampires they mate with humans and can have children. Bella just having lost her mother moves to Forks only to be thrust into a life she'd never contemplated while Humanity is on edge, fearing the supernatural and their torn conscience between peaceful coexistence or total domination.ExB lemons OOC
1. Chapter 1

One

"Everything will be okay, Bella."

"We'll always be here for you, Bella."

"We love you, Bella."

"We're so sorry for your loss, Bella."

On and on it goes, all day, one look of pity replacing the next — going on for so long, new characteristics don't even appear anymore. They all morph into a single face, one expression, the same glob of skin and eyes and hair and _pity_ repeating themselves until everyone looks like the same single pound of flesh.

I think that's my aunt Liza standing by my cousin Gemma, poaching the cheese and crackers, but I can't for the life of me see any difference. Not between them or the priest or myself — when I look in the mirror.

The worst part is it's not like they've all transformed into some stranger. Nope, it's worse. Short orange-red hair atop everyone's scalps. Short eyebrows puckered on everyone's pale faces. Blue eyes darting about.

No, my mother wouldn't allow that. This is her wake after all and I guess she'd rather be damned then miss it. She always did love everyone looking at her, anyway. Damn Witch.

"We're so sorry for your loss, Bella." _Alright_.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" _Like hammered shit dusted with ashes. Stop looking at me._

"Bella, just know, you're welcome in our home _anytime_. Promise." _Thanks. You couldn't have made me feel like more of a stranger even if you tried._

I don't know how, but I managed to divert through the crowd and outside to sit on Renees' stoop and watch the neighborhood. Now that I've escaped those crying Harpies, I realize this is the first time I've been without company in two days. I smile and my heart feels lighter.

I recognize the Morgan family across the street, the heavy couple playing with their three girls.

None with red hair or blue eyes or a dancers arch to their backs. Just the Morgans.

I _hate_ the Morgans, I'm pretty sure they're black Witches and murdered my dog, Biggie, when I was twelve, but I'm glad to see them.

"Kiddo?"

Hmpf.

 _It was nice while it lasted_.

"Hey, Pops."

Charlie's bulky body eases down beside me with a creak of his knees, a groan of exhaustion, and a small gust of wind, which made the scent of his cologne waft towards me. _Hmm, Old Spice and butter scotch._

 _Alright, this is nice, too._

"I heard your Auntie Liza tried to sing Hallelujah and your Uncle Tommy tackled her." Pops said, his gravely voice filled with restrained mirth, testing my mood.

A quick grin tugged at my lips without my permission.

"I didn't see, but I heard he also took Grams down too when she tried to spike the coffee urn." I reply.

Charlie chuckles deeply and swipes his hand across his dark, well groomed beard.

"I believe it — probably wanted to be the one to do the honors. Course that big lump of fried brain cells would probably end up spiking his flask with coffee instead and go around wonderin' why no one else is drunk." Charlie mocks with almost a giggle.

We look to one another, identical brown eyes filled with private laughter.

" _Was y'alls al-co-hol defective?_ " We recite simultaneously, laughing loudly and freely.

"How ya doin', ya lil shit." Pops asks, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and pulling me in close to his body.

The day is hot and humid here in Phoenix, his body heat added is almost unbearable, moist spots forming where we touch, but it's just what I needed. And unlike those annoying _leeches_ in Renees' house, after having a good laugh with my dad, I don't mind being asked how I'm doing, especially since now I can be honest.

"Glad that Witch is buried already so I can get outta here, you old fuck."

"Eh eh, now!" Charlie protests, looking hurt. " . . . It's unlucky to speak ill of the dead so soon," he winks.

"Bella!" I flinch, burrowing deeper into Pops' side. _God that voice; that dead voice._

"Is it Aunt Liza?" I ask, my voice muffled.

"Yeah, can't you recognize her voice?"

I look up and into his eyes putting as much emphasis as I can into mine.

"No. I _can't_."

Of course he understands immediately, a silent ' _oh_ ' coming from him.

"Your mother _would_ do that to you, wouldn't she?" He says sadly, understanding Renee left one last token of herself behind. A hexed house, just for me, so all I'll see when I enter will be her.

I regretfully nod with pursed lips.

"Don't let the old tramp get you down, baby, you ain't gotta stay here for much longer." Dad soothes.

"What happened to not speaking ill of the dead?" I ask, knocking his shoulder with my own, "And dad that house is filled with Witches, if they hear you call mom a tramp they'll be on your ass faster than a bullet."

He just laughs, " _Oooh_ , I'm _so_ scared of a bunch of sluts. And I don't appreciate you mocking my old war injury, little girl."

I roll my eyes — ' _War injury_ ' is what he calls it. What everyone else calls it, AKA the truth, is a dumbass who forgot to put the safety on and his finger off the trigger in cadet training. He tried to put his gun in the waistband of his jeans like a badass, but ended up shooting himself in the ass _like an ass_.

I shake my head trying not to grin again as he mumbles _sluts_ under his breath.

Unfortunately for Witches, when they revealed themselves to the world, the slur that stuck to them the most was that of a whore; thanks in large part to the Catholic Church.

They made sure the world knew that the reason why a Witch was always depicted as riding a broom stick in pop culture, was because the broom represented the Devils dick.

You want to get under a Witches skin? Call her promiscuous. It doesn't really mean a ton or any sexual partners as it does for human women, just born worshiping Satan.

Untrue biblical propaganda but _effec-tive_ when birthing discrimination and ignorance in the general populace.

"If they were _human_ you would be," I giggle, "I've never bought your age old, ' _Thank the good Lord I'm only paying child support for one brat_.' "

Charlie just grins mischievously at me, his laugh lines deep and homely.

"Bella! Where are you?"

 _Hhhh_.

"Alright, kiddo," Charlie humfps, patting me on the back, "let's get this over with, but remember, even though I'll look like her, it's _me_. Here, keep ahold of my hand, and remind yourself all you need to, it's me."

I smile up at Charlie, and kiss his cheek, his coarse beard scratching my lips comfortably.

"Thanks. Alright, let's get this over with."

We stand together, my small hand in his large, calloused one and enter Renees' house.

I don't look to my Pops as his hand shifts and melds until it's only slightly larger than mine and less wrinkled with long acrylic nails that bite into my flesh.

"It's still me, Bells." Renees' falsetto voice says calmly.

"I know."

And I really do. But still, I don't look.

AN: I have the next three chapters of this story already written out and will probably post again next Friday, I'm awful about posting regularly, but I'm going to try at least once a week, that being said since I have a few pre-written chapters ready to go if a lot of people review I'll update sooner. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Two

"Edward! Rosalie! Do you two have a moment?" Carlisle shouts from his study on the bottom floor of our home. He could have whispered his request and I would have heard him but Roses' limited human hearing needed the amplification.

"Yeah, one second, Dad." I reply softly, placing a bookmark in my novel and traveling downstairs, passing by my mother, the journey taking but a second.

I hear Esme sigh after me. "What have I said about running at full speed in the house?" She shouts after me.

I chuckle sitting in front of Carlisles' over sized mahogany desk.

"Sorry, Mom!" I shout back so she'll hear me.

She continues on upstairs muttering to herself.

"Whatcha need?" I ask proping an ankle on a knee.

Rose rushes in, breathing heavy, a wrench in her oil stained hands and her platinum blonde hair falling around her face.

"Took you long enough, _Human_." I mock with a wide grin.

She rolls her pale eyes and reaches over to grope my face with her filthy hands but I escape easily, settling myself in a different chair, out of reach and smiling even wider.

"Whatever, I'll have Emmett get you later." She warns, her ice blue eyes narrowed with humor.

"Confirmative, babe!" Emmett hollers and she smiles smugly my way.

Psh, I'm _definitely_ not afraid of Em.

Looking up from his paperwork, Carlisle grins at us presenting perfect teeth and bright gold eyes. Eyes — I greatly envy.

"I have _very_ exciting news," he holds his hands up in a placating gesture, "But you have to hear me out before you reply."

He looks at us hopefully but Rose and I exchange worried glances until we reluctantly nod our heads, making him smile.

"I've just been invited to the East Coast to be the keynote speaker alongside a panel of experts concerning the physiology of Vampiric mating. As well as, and this is _exclusive_ information, _so keep it to yourselves_ — an opportunity to view an on going research lab dedicated to infertility in Human Vampiric Mates. I'd like for the two of you to join me."

Neither of us speak.

Carlisle waves a hand telling us we have the floor.

Neither of us speak.

" _Come on, guys_ ," Carlisle heaves.

"What do you hope to accomplish by bringing us with you?" Rose asks snidely, crossing her arms.

 _Good question_. I'm tempted to just get the answer from the source; his thoughts, but I refrain. He'll speak truly and this is no reason to invade his privacy by snooping were I don't belong.

"Well, for _you_ , my dear," Dad says to Rose, smiling gently, "answers."

"A group of fertility researchers are trying to uncover why some infertility in human women is so extreme," Rose flinches, but Carlisle rallies on, "that not even a Vampires attributes — whether it be his Semen, blood or venom — can't promote ovulation or successful fertilization."

" _So_?" Rose bites out between clenched teeth, "you could relay any information to me when you get back, there's no reason for me to be there. But even that doesn't matter because I _already_ have the answers. You say 'they're trying to discover why' as if that's what's going to help me _now_ , _in this moment_. Unless it's a cure or a way to fix me, why should I waste my time? The _why_ is obvious, I'm too damaged. The fine print doesn't matter to me if they don't know how to fix it, _right now_ , it'll just drive me crazy."

We can both tell Rose is close to tears, and apparently Emmett could too from where he was playing grand theft auto across the house, because he runs in with a great gust of wind, scattering dads papers from his desk and picks Rose up and sits her on his lap.

"I'm sorry, Rose, perhaps you're right and your presence isn't needed." Dad whispers, dejectedly.

Carlisle looks as if he wants to comfort her as well, but he knows she's best left alone in her mates arms. He's all she needs right now.

Carlisle looks to me now. I _hate_ to make him feel worse than he already does, but we've had this fight too many times.

"My presence isn't needed either." I say as calmly as I can.

Dad sighs and shakes his head.

"Edward, I _know_ we just moved back and you like it here in Forks, but you've inspected every woman in this town, none of them are your mate, you won't be able to find her if you don't search harder."

"I could circle the globe twice and it wouldn't make a difference, Dad, you know it —"

"I _don't_ know it, Edward." He says, sharply.

"— it's _not_ going to happen." I finish angrily.

"I just wish you would think about it, Son." Carlisle begs, knowing he's fighting a losing battle.

" _I_ wish you would leave. me. alone. about it, Dad." I seethe.

Carlisles' pure gold eyes stare deep into my red ones with a look of heated annoyance clearly not enjoying the back talk.

I'm over a hundred years old and yet that strict, fatherly look still unnerves the hell outa me, making me want to apologize like a little boy. I try to focus on his almost white blond hair instead but those disapproving eyes are so commanding it's like they're magnets or something and you can't help but be pulled back.

"Come on, don't look at me like that, dad," I groan, "I get what your saying, and I understand why you're so adamant, and I appreciate it, but it's not necessary, this is our home, _my favorite home_ , we haven't been back here in 55 years, we're happy here and I have no desire to jeopardize that happiness for a wild goose chase that will end in bitter disappointment."

"Edward, please—"

"Look, it's my decision, and the answer is no."

"Edward, honey," _Crap_ , he's enlisted Esme this time, "please listen to your father, this trip could be a great chance to broaden the search and maybe _finally_ find her."

I look up at my mother, her caramel hair falling in soft waves over her shoulders and a pretty blush creeping up her tan cheeks.

"Mom, if I haven't found her by now, what makes you think I ever will?" I hiss, unable to check my temper any longer.

"Dad, Jasper, Emmett — along with every other mated vampire on the fucking planet, _all_ found their mates within months of their 18th year. Those that don't, don't find her. Ever. That's fact. I'm 116 and she's still not found; she won't ever be found and the last thing I want is to trespass through this god forsaken world searching for a lost cause. Let's all accept it and move the fuck on."

What was at first the easily ignored background noise of my other siblings, Jasper and his mate Alice, playing chess, stopped when I finished my side of the argument, it's abrupt absence the thing that made the previous noise notable.

Then silence except for Esmes', Roses' and Alices' heart beats and everyone's breathing. But still even then, the air feels still.

That frozen silence felt like it had been stretching on for too long but honestly had only just started when Esme filled it with an apology.

Bending down to were I'm sitting and wrapping her warm arms around my shoulders she whispers into my ear, "I don't believe that for a second, you are _too_ incredible to walk this world alone forever, but you are right that this is your choice, and we'll respect it, sweetie, I'm _so_ sorry we've been pushing you."

I wrap an arm around her waist and return her hug.

"Thank you, Mom."

She's wrong, but at least they'll lay off. For now.

I look to Carlisle, a twisted pain marring his handsome face.

 _Crap_.

"I won't participate in whatever it is you wanted, Dad, but I will go with you and keep you company at least. So, please get that look off your face, for the love of God." Freaking parental guilt is awful.

Carlisle tries to muster a smile, but all he can manage is a grimace.

"Thank you, Edward, I'd really appreciate your company, we leave on Sunday. You'll have to miss a week of school, I hope that's alright." A tiny, mostly real smile forms on his lips.

I heave a great, big sigh pretending to look disturbed by this tidbit.

"It'll _suuuure_ be a shame to miss the adventure that is the 11th grade for the billionth time, but I think I'll be alright."

I slip out of the room and return back to my novel, hoping this trip can at least distract me from the loneliness for a time. Pft, yeah . . . That's not going to happen, But if nothing else it'll at least provide a rare chance to get away from three happily mated couples for a week.

AN: I couldn't wait to upload this chapter, I have two more pre written and will upload again when more people review


	3. Chapter 3

Three

"Alright, stop me if you've heard this one," Charlie warns with a chuckle, " A Vampire, a Witch and a Werewolf board a plane, the bloodsucker says to the furry — _eh oooh shit_."

I look to Charlie to see why he cut himself off and following his gaze I see, _oh my god_ , a Witch, a Vamp and a Were looking up at my father from their seats with heated expressions.

"Why hi there nice folks, 'scuse me, pardon me just tryna find our seats." He looks to our tickets embarrassedly then around the plane clearly wanting to escape their pointed gazes.

I can't hold my laughter in any more, small giggles escaping me no matter how hard I try to keep them in.

Charlie pushes past only to stop short with a nasty expletive. I follow his gaze again to see our seats are directly behind the trio of enraged glares.

I don't even try to keep my hearty laughter to myself, now, as it wracks my body, and forces me to use the head rest of the vamps seat just so I don't collapse.

"Shut it, ya lil shit." Pops growls, stuffing our carry ons in the overhead compartment.

He pushes me into the window seat, knowing I wouldn't make it by myself, and plops down beside me, not looking at anyone.

The insulted threesome then turn in theirs seats to stare at Charlie and I laugh harder, tears leaking from my eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay!" Charlie hisses, not looking up.

The vamp raises a single pale eyebrow, his golden eyes giving nothing away.

"No, no that's alright little human," The witch purrs softly, her pudgy face showing she's enjoying my dads discomfort, " _finish_."

"I — I" Charlie stutters, "I don't even remember were I was in the joke."

"The Vamp character was about to speak to the Were Character." The Vampire helps.

We all look at my dad expectantly, the Supernaturals with righteous condemnation and me just plain old mocking, enjoying my Pops's discomfort.

" _Yeah, Pops_ , what _did_ the bloodsucker say to the furry — Ow!" I pull my elbow from his pinching grip and soothe the aching skin.

He's eyes dart up and seeing he's not getting out of this, he reluctantly and meekly, without looking up at his audience, finishes his joke.

" _Hmpf_ — they board the plane and the Vampire says to the Werewolf, ' _I'm starvin', who we eatin' first_?' To which the Werewolf replies, ' _Oh, I don't know how about that Witch over there_?' And the Witch, hearing this . . . Oh geez — The Witch hearing this asks for the magic word. Without pause the Vamp and Were say ' _Satan_ ' in sync and the Witch . . . opens her legs."

The last part is said so quietly, I'm surprised I heard it but I know the Supernaturals in front of us had no problem.

I want to laugh, but goddamn why did it have to be a 'Witch is a whore' joke.

I know my dad doesn't actually hate Witches or any supernatural beings, I mean he hooked up with my mom, a Witch, for a long time, but _dammit_ the guy is worse than a bible thumper in an Atheist Association with his slurs.

It's been a few seconds and nobody has moved, us humans waiting for their reaction before we say another thing. _Lord_ — these otherworldly beings scare the crap outa me with their eerie stillness.

 _God, they're gonna kill us_.

Imagine my surprise when the Vamp and Were start laughing loudly, poking and jostling the blushing, mean mugging, Witch.

"That's not funny! We don't worship Satan!" She bites out, looking like she wants to climb over her seat and throttle Pops.

"Ahh, shucks, ma'am, I'm aware of that, I don't mean anything by it, _hell_ this ones mother was a Witch," Charlie throws a thumb my way, looking more relaxed and starting to put on his good ole boy charm. Guy is in his mid thirties and can still pull off a swanky smile and cozy voice. "It's just a joke, I got tons of 'em, you ever hear about the human who got stuck in the Witches cauldron?"

The hefty Witch perks up at that and I know we're in the clear as Pops throws our race into the spelling pot to appease his audience.

I lean back in my seat, buckled up nice and tight and let my fathers raunchy humor ease me to sleep. We haven't even lifted off yet but I already feel lighter than ever, the suffocating presence of my mother gone. I'm starting to finally feel like my old self again and it's a balm to the soul. Who knew it took a Witches death to bring a lil peace.

AN: please review and I'll update the next pre-written chapter soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Four

The climate change from Phoenix, Arizona to Forks, Washington is uncomfortably startling.

Forks exists under a _constant_ cover of rain clouds, unrelenting frigid cold air and filled with less than a thousand people made up of Grizzly looking old men and equally frizzy women.

The ratio of human to Supernaturals is at least 10-1 and the laws _deathly_ strict for the latter, but as long as the law is obeyed and the almost militant human population feels respected, this is usually quite a harmonious town. In large part thanks to my Pops being Chief of Police.

 _Yup_ , you heard right, _Chief_. Can you imagine how badly the opposing officers who had also been gunning for the role of Chief had to have fucked up for the man who _freaking shot himself in the booty_ to get the job? Pops is fucking _legendary_ at the Statewide Washington Police annual picnic.

But besides what it sounds like he was definitely the right choice for the job. He loves people, Super or non, and is a _master_ diplomat. Forks is kinda the definition of a backwoods town, it's humans loving their guns and freedom and many not mincing words when making their racism known — which contributes to Charlie's toughest job; protecting the humans from _themselves_.

I know Charlie talks a lot of shit, but he doesn't actually buy into Witches are whores, or Weres are dirty and vampires are dead. He just jokes, usually only in the presence of those that can take them, but not all in this town are as blasé with the unknown the other species present.

The Supernaturals of this town live here for a reason, though, the Vamps for the overcast weather, the Witches for the cosmic energy and the Weres for the forest. Well, actually, everyone for the forest. Hunting for Humans, Weres and Vamps or herbs and other plants for the Witches.

They live and act as innocently and un-opposing as possible so as not to set off the Humans, which has made them feel like the top of the food chain again, but Pops knows better. If any one Supernatural group wanted, they could take over everything and everyone with probably very little effort. Although nobody really knows why they don't. If you could be on top, control everything, _why don't you?_

So Pops makes sure to keep the peace for the humans sake, knowing what could happen if the others get sick of playing by our rules. Keep the testy, gun toting, ask questions later, Human citizens happy with reports of good, almost subservient behavior, and the Supernaturals, for some odd reason, unknown to us all, play into the charade.

"As you can see," Pops breaks the silence, "The town hasn't changed much, The Diner is still over there, the Post Office there, the High School a few blocks over, Oh and look the library survived! And I have it on good authority The head Liberian Sherry Lutz made a deal with a new lofty book distributor to get a flurry of new, fancy titles when she heard the towns _Princess_ ," Pops winks at me, " is comin' on home."

I grin at that, pleased to hear I won't always have to travel up to Seattle to read a good book. Especially since I have no idea when I'll be able to get my own car; not that riding shotgun in a police cruiser isn't a _joy_.

It's kinda unexpected but I feel myself starting to become almost giddy when I see we're close to Charlie's, and now _my_ , house.

Despite not getting along with Renee, I did _love_ Phoenix. The heat was suffocating and awful but I loved it. Cold, not so much, but at least I know I'll like living with Charlie.

 _Hmm . . . I wonder how that works? Not despising the person you share a roof with._

When we reach the familiar two story powdered blue house I sigh with relief. It looks the same from when I was a little girl. Actually it looks better, much more well kept, with what looks like a fresh paint job, new window fixtures and a beautiful, large oak tree right outside what will be my window.

" _Wow_ , that tree was tiny the last time I was here." I breathe. I don't know why this hits me the most but it does.

Charlie smiles sadly at me.

"Well seeing as the last time you were here was when you were five — I can imagine it does look a bit bigger."

I smile at Pops and pat his hand, still gripping the wheel. I wished I could have come home sooner but . . . It just wasn't in the cards until now.

I look to the house again only now paying attention to the downpour of rain we're going to have to survive to get my luggage out of the trunk and up the slippery walk way I know I'm going to bust my ass on.

"I'll race, ya." Pops mocks, knowing I'm bracing myself for my guaranteed fall.

" _Suuuure_ , if you'd like to spend my homecoming in the hospital."

The initial shock of freezing cold rain unsettles me but we make do, grabbing my suitcases and hustling to the front door, Pops with a tight and reassuring grasp on my hip.

When we finally make it in, I'm practically struck stupid.

 _Good lord_.

"Pops . . . Love what you've done with the place." I edge over my shoulder and stare at him with a squinted, suspicious gaze.

The place _does_ look great. From here I can see the whole house has been repainted including the kitchen which used to be yellow, a disastrous choice made by Renee before she took me and left Charlie when I was three, is now a lovely midnight blue which nicely off sets the living room now a deep Cabaret. New furniture adorns the cozy home, everything from sofas to cabinets and bookcases.

Pictures of me ranging from birth to last year, no longer in ugly, mismatching plastic frames, but in beautiful metal ones, adorning, new non _splinter-y_ bookcases. No dust on anything, no beer stains on the rugs and no musky, Charlie- _ish_ odor to the air, but instead a pleasant potpourri scent.

" _What's that mean_?" Charlie asks, looking mighty guilty.

I just shake my head and chuckle softly, shuffling towards the stairs.

I truly mean it, I _love_ what he's done with the place. I just have my suspicions _he's_ not the one that did it. The place looks good, like really _good_ , but nothing like what a fishing, hunting, gun toting, law-uploading, _bachelor_ would live in.

Pops has definitely been holding out on me during our weekly phone calls.

I eye him one last time before trekking up the stairs.

I'll give him a chance to fess up but if he takes too long I'm bringing the hammer down and finding out who this woman is that's captured his heart.

See this was my plan, let him come to me, and I was fully prepared to stick to it . . . But then I saw my room.

"Alright, middle-aged-man, who is she?" I ask, dropping my stuff on the very large and beautiful fluffy black rug, twisting around to glare at my father currently gaping at me like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Wha — I mean — uhh — what do you mean?" He stutters.

I stand still with my hands on my hips, raise a single eyebrow, and tilt my head just the slightest bit.

" _Okay! Okay_!" He grumbles, gently placing my duffle bag down. "Do you by any chance remember Sue Clearwater? Down at the reservation?"

My eyes widen and my jaw drops. I can't believe this. "Pops, isn't she one of your _best friends_ _wife_?"

"Yes, she _was_ , but Harry's been gone for almost seven years and I've made sure to, you know, check in on her and her kids Leah and Seth since then, _platonically_! . . . At first. But last year it turned into something more and well . . . "

I give him the look and head tilt again.

"She's my girlfriend, now," he bellows embarrassedly, "there are you happy now, geez, I forgot how annoying you are, ya lil shit."

"And I guess I never knew how secretive _you_ are, you old shit!" I reply only a little belligerently. "How come you didn't tell me sooner?"

Charlie rubs the back of his neck shifting from foot to foot awkwardly,

"Her kids weren't crazy about us being together in the beginning and it was _really_ difficult to deal with. I didn't want to chance you feeling the same and having to deal with three disapproving teens, but then when they finally came around, I still dreaded the chance of you not liking the idea and maybe havin' to go through all the same fights again."

"Look, I know it wasn't right and we didn't mean anything by it, but—"

I cut Charlie off by giving him a hug, my arms wrapping around his waist tightly. The last thing I want on my first day here is to fight.

"It's okay, Pops. I get it. I'm happy for you, really."

"Thanks, Bells." He breathes.

I kick him out of my gorgeous room decorated in blues and purples and change out of my soaking wet clothes, trying not to drip on anything, and promising to myself I'm going to thank Sue Clearwater until I'm blue in the face. If it had just been Charlie preparing for me I'd probably be sleeping in my old bassinet.

"I'm gonna order a pizza!" Charlie bellows from downstairs. "What do you want on your half?"

"Everything except mushrooms and anchovies!" I holler back, slipping into a robe instead of dirtying an outfit.

"Ugh, fucking gross, sicko!" Charlie shouts back.

I smile widely. Although I'm not looking forward to starting up at a new school on Monday, I know, I'll like it here, being with my dad.

AN: I'm almost done writing chapter five but after that I won't have any Pre-written chapters left, I seriously spoiled you guys and couldn't wait to keep updating so unless I can keep writing multiple chapters every few days I'll try to atleast update on Fridays. I'll strive for multiple days a week but with real life that's not always possible. Please keep reviewing and I'll do my best.


	5. Chapter 5

Five

Carlisle and I smirk at one another as Rosalie lets loose yet another powerful snore, overpowering even the sound of the jets' engine to our sensitive ears with its sheer volume.

"For the love of God," I whisper to Dad, laughing, "If I had remembered how bad she snores I would have made her stick to her initial choice to stay home."

He grins back at me, pushing a stray fringe of blond hair from his forehead.

"Can't say I disagree, son," he replies, "I wouldn't be surprised if she starts making the plane shake from the vibrations."

Grinning, I shake my head and refocus on my book.

Dad and I were almost out the door to drive to the airport to board our private jet when Rose came barreling down the stairs with two rolling suitcases crashing down noisily after her, saying she changed her mind, she's coming with us and to _shut our mouths_ about it.

Neither of us speak for several minutes, both caught up in our respective reading but when Carlisle did break the comfortable silence it was far from surprising

"Am I doing the right thing? Allowing Rose to come along?"

A sigh leaves me. He's asking if I had listened to her thoughts, heard from the source what exactly made her come after she fought so throughly against going.

"I don't know, dad." I say not looking up from my book.

"Come now, Edward, you _must_ have heard _something_." He presses.

" _No, dad, really, I didn't_. I told you I've gotten really good at blocking others thoughts when it's just a few people around me. Bigger crowds are still impossible to me, I don't think I'll ever get out of being bombarded with everyone's thoughts, but I truly don't listen to your guys minds at home and haven't for years."

Carlisle nods, not liking what I'm saying but accepting my words.

"It's weird," he snorts, "any other time I would be ecstatic that you don't eavesdrop on our private thoughts —"

"But now that it would have been beneficial; you're annoyed," I interrupt, "I get it, dad, but I'm not going to invade her privacy unless _absolutely_ necessary."

Dad nods his head, shamefaced.

"You're right, son, I just want this trip to bring some happiness to Rose, but it could so easily push her further down the rabbit hole if she doesn't hear what she wants to. I should have thought of that, of her feelings, and yours for that matter, before I brought it up."

"We both know you always mean well, dad," I say, patting his knee. "Don't doubt your analytical mind now, it's served you well over the last three hundred and some odd years."

He smirks. "But why does it have to be _so_ analytical _all_ the time? It can be such a bloody nuisance."

I grin back at him, surprised to hear a bit of old world London — from another life time, sneaking into his speech. "I don't know, you should analyze that."

He eyes me dryly, about to retort back but is cut off by an especially monstrous snore from Rose and to our utter amusement shocks of mild turbulence.

We both lose ourselves in a fit of hearty laughter, jerking Rose awake in the process.

"What! What's going on? Are we crashing?" She goes to stand but is swiftly jerked back by her seatbelt.

"Why are you goons laughing?" She shouts as the plane calms down. "Why was there turbulence?"

We bust out into a new fit of laughter, if we were human our sides would've been aching at this point.

Rose though, a quick study, starts yelling at us again.

"Screw you, I can't help it! I have a deviated septum!"

We just laugh harder, earning curious looks from the flight attendants and candy bars thrown at our heads.

We could have easily dodged or caught them but instead we let them hit their targets to make Princess Rose happy.

Unfortunately our well meaning deed had the opposite effect. Knowing we were humoring her she growls and takes out her iPod, closing herself off from us.

Dad and I share an eye roll and go back to reading.

 _Can't please 'em all._

 _DAF_

"Hello! ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for coming out," An excessively tall vampire with a shaved head and red eyes says in way of greeting, stepping behind a podium on the stage In between two long tables were the panel will sit; He smiles at his audience cheekily. "My name is Dr. James Matius and I'll be introducing our elite panel of experts tonight."

"Lord, he's _tall_." Rose whispers from beside me, mirroring pretty much everyone else's thoughts in the large, crowded conference room.

She's not wrong. I myself stand at 6'5", but undoubtedly this guy would tower over even me, by almost a foot probably.

"Are the women creaming themselves right now?" Rose asks with a chuckle.

Good naturally rolling my eyes, I survey the room, my head pounding from the influx of thoughts barging in on me.

"Uhh . . . _no_. The majority feels cautious, actually, almost intimidated."

Rose lifts an eyebrow sharing my confusion. He's not an ugly man but just so imposing, even while being rather lanky. His presence is just so fucking _commanding_. It's off putting.

From the jumbled thoughts throughout the room I see I'm not the only one thinking the same thing.

I don't know if it's actually _my_ thoughts or those around me influencing me, but both men and women are totally turned off by this Vamps presence.

I feel myself swell with an alien urge to assert myself and I have no idea why. The need grows more and more severe every second but the problem is I'm sitting in a crowded room about to listen to a lecture and Q&A, there's nothing for me to do or say. No way for me to satisfy myself. I don't know what it is but I don't like this man.

Taking deep breaths, I urge my more over imaginative instincts to calm down. And now I'll pretend that bout of forced zen actually worked.

"But before we start — I'd _especially_ like to thank the press for coming out," Dr. Matius continues, unnerving me further with every word, "we are all very grateful knowing some of you travelled far and wide to join us here in New York."

I look around the room noting all the people, supernatural and human, mixing together uneasily, many with notebooks at the ready and cameras varying in size from handheld to inconveniently massive.

"Our hope here today is to simply educate the human race, particularly the stuck-in-their-ways elders." The tall Vampire smiles, showing a bit of fang. _Christ_ , this guy has got to be really un-evolved if he can't control his fangs. "Now, don't be offended, _every_ species has 'em." The crowd forces a laugh. "Those of you that remember life thirty years ago when yours was the only race to seemingly exist may have not taken to the change very well, may have fought against learning of what we are, how we became and how we can provide for this world. But the more we all understand each other the faster these dangerous and wasteful feuds can be ended."

The tall Doctor grins at an older human in his late sixties, sitting in the first row with his arms crossed and a worried look on his face.

"And I call out elders only because If you were to walk into any given high school or college campus in this country you'd be hard pressed to find a young person that's not aware of how us supernatural beings function; why my fellow Vampires have the eyes we do, what it means to be a Black Witch rather than a White Witch, or what it is about the moon that forces the change in Werewolves."

"Maybe these young humans have a Witch for a mother, and though the gene might not have been passed down to them, they are aware of the lifestyle, they grew up in it. Or maybe their best friend turns furry every once in a while and that's just how it's _always_ been. Whatever it may be, our message has reached their ears. Now we wish for the rest, the more resistant, of the human race to be brought up to speed."

"And to do just that allow me to introduce to you, Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

I feel myself instantly relax as my father takes the place of the _confusingly_ worrisome Vamp, and smiles towards the easing, applauding crowd.

I turn to Rosalie, " _Now_ the women are creaming themselves."

Rose turns to me with a scrunched nose.

" _Ew_! That's our father, I _don't_ want to know that!"

I snort at her.

"Please, at least you don't have to see their thoughts."

Woman after woman, and some men as well, no matter the species, are imagining all kinds of nasty things they want to do to my father and it's making me feel queasy.

She pats my shoulder in sympathy and turns her attention back to the stage.

Carlisle may not be Roses biological father as he is mine, Emmetts, and Jaspers, but she is his child in every other way that's important, same with Jaspers mate Alice.

Her Introduction into our family was fast and furious, but once the dust sifted and the bodies buried, she created her niche in our family endearing us to her completely. _Princess antics and all_. The same can be said for Alice.

But anyways, this isn't unusual, the exact opposite actually. Once a member of your family mates, it's the vampiric way to gladly make room for the new, important addition of your family, you gain a daughter or a sister you would _die_ for.

To shun your sons or brothers mate, is to shun them both and it's just not done.

"Thank you, ladies and gentlemen," Carlisle grins, his golden eyes shining, "and all those watching from home. Dr. Matius pretty much summed everything up. We are all here today because we Supernaturals want to finally, after thirty _long_ years, be understood."

Carlisle then introduces the rest of the panel consisting of twelve individuals — four Vampires, only one with red eyes, darting from side to side anxiously. Three Weres all muscled bound and moving with large jerks of their bodies, three Witches and two Humans.

"I'm not going to lie," Carlisle says after everyone on the panel is sitting comfortably, "While those of us outside the human species may have some similarities, we are not the same. Each species has certain evolutionary advantages compared to not only other races but also to our own kin. Not all Vampires are the same just as not all humans are the same."

Dad smiles at me and I groan quietly

"My son, Edward, is a _brilliant_ musician, he can pick up a new instrument and implicate it to his will and make stunning music. I once sat at a piano, touched a single key and I kid you not, all the chords in the freaking thing snapped."

The crowd laughs gleefully, enjoying Carlisles trustworthy presence.

"That pretty much sums up my musical ability." Dad chuckles.

To be fair though, what he's not saying is he was only a toddler at the time and didn't understand his own strength as well as the pianos wiring being faulty.

"You might have noticed that Dr. Matius has red eyes while I have gold. All that means is I have found my mate and he has not. There are a million differences existing between all of us but that doesn't mean we can't all live in harmony."

He goes on to implore the humans to listen with open minds. Think of what all our individual advantages can accomplish pooled together. He asks that fear not be a factor and the further strengthening of all our races become the main priority.

With the conclusion of his speech Carlisle motions for the first person with a question to step up to the microphone in the crowd. Most of those in line to ask a question are human, but not all.

"My first question is for you Dr. Cullen." A short, older human says a little too loudly in the mic.

Dad motions him to continue.

"You said you have a son? How is that possible? I thought Vampires are dead. Or is it just that you, ah . . . whats the word uh — oh _sired_ him?"

I roll my eyes. For Christs sake I get the humans have been resistant to change but it's been thirty years, you'd think they had learnt something about our species in that time.

From Carlisles thoughts I can tell he is also already exhausted but he hides it well.

"While human men _can_ be turned into Vampires, it's important to remember that we are _not_ dead. Our hearts beat, blood runs through our veins and we can reproduce with human women, well not just any woman though. Those of us lucky enough to find our mates do so early in life — And we then mate for _life_ , this is the one person we shall spend the rest of our existence with, and only she can bare her mates children."

"You can tell if a Vampire has a mate by his eyes, like I mentioned earlier. A Vampire with red eyes has not found her and a vampire with gold eyes — has."

"What is it about your . . . mates that makes your eyes change?" The Human asks.

"All vampires are born with, or changed then adapt, red eyes. Before a Vampire finds his mate he feeds on the blood of animals to sustain himself — which keeps them red."

"You people don't feed on humans?" The human asks looking uncertain.

This is dangerous territory Carlisle is coming up on.

"In our culture it's considered extremely ill mannered to feed upon humans before our mate is found, so it's generally not done."

 _Kinda_ a lie. There are those that do but it's not as uncommon as Carlisle is trying to make it seem. Not that I blame him, we're trying to make progress here and while not all the negative things about Supernaturals can be avoided from coming out today, that one _definitely_ can be.

"But once she is, she then becomes our source of nourishment —"

 _Christ here it comes._

"Wait! Wait!" The human shouts, not the only one looking scandalized. "You feed on her? So what? She's just a blood whore to you monsters? You _steal_ our women and then _enslave_ them?"

"What an asshole," I snarl to Rose, "by his thoughts he could be a fucking poster boy for misogyny and yet he dares to accuse us of enslavement!"

"What's he thinking?" Rose asks.

"He's not surprised women are stupid enough to fall for our game and ruin their lives. That's why they need a man . . . Uh, guiding them."

 _Guiding_. Yeah. That's a much better word to use in Roses presence then the real one that sack of shit thought.

Roses eyes flash with anger anyways, knowing I'm condensing the truth.

"Fuck that dickhead!"

"No, sir," Carlisle speaks slowly, "The Vampire isn't the only one who feels the mating attraction. Humans, at least not those mated to Vampires, don't really have such a thing — nor do Witches. When it comes to Vampiric mating both parties dedicate themselves to each other, falling in love almost instantly and deeply, an evolutionary response to further the Vampiric race. Nobody is enslaved by another but are happily and equally bound to one another. Werewolves also go through a similar phenomena."

The human, red in the face, comes back to the mic and just explodes with expletives.

It took seven seconds for the mic to be cut off, but the fact that most of us here are Supernaturals with amplified hearing it does little good. It's not until he's escorted out that we let ourselves breathe and a new human steps up to the mic.

Carlisle laughs. "This is going well."

The crowd, Humans in particular are still too wound up to appreciate the sarcasm.

"Umm . . ." The next person says into the, on again, mic. "Hmm, wait you said, uh, you mate with humans, but don't you guys live forever? What happens to the human? Is it the same with female vampires?"

Dad begins to relax again, hoping the worst is over with.

"First off, there are no female Vampires, only males, much like only women are capable of being Witches, nobody really knows why yet, only guesses with no bases in scientific reasoning, all we can say for sure is just that thats how it is. And pertaining to our mates, as they sustain us with their blood, we sustain their lives. Our saliva mixes with the woman's blood and basically freezes the enzymes which leads to a domino effect throughout her whole body, keeping her at the same age. This needs to happen often, not only so the Vampire can feed but also if the woman goes too long with out the treatment to her enzymes she'll begin to age again."

It can also only happen during sex, specifically when the woman orgasms. If a vampire tries to feed without erotic pleasure it's agony for the woman, the Vamps venom too acidic to handle. But when coupling it has the opposite effect and works as an aphrodisiac. But there's no need to mention that either, at the moment. It'll just fuel the delusions that we enthrall them into our webs of blood slavery

I don't know why, but I'm glad dad also left out that our saliva mixing with their blood makes our mates completely immune to all diseases. It also strengthens their bodies to the point of almost indestructible. Compared to a Vampire they're still absolutely delicate and malleable, but compared to other humans they're downright superhuman.

The humans eyes light up and he eagerly grabs the mic.

"Wait, does that mean vampires can make us immortal?"

All of the humans minds come alive with eager greed.

' _I could be young forever?'_

 _'Please say, yes, I don't want to die!'_

 _'Young forever, young forever!'_

Dad sighs.

"Like I said earlier, while human men can be changed, it is _very_ ill mannered, a _betrayal_ , to feed on any human besides ones mate, so it's very rare for a human to be changed. And once again — women aren't born or can be changed into a Vamp. Unless she were mated to a Vampire our saliva would act as an acid to her immune system."

Disappointment rings clear — spoken aloud and silently thought, but that doesn't mean most are deterred, the chance at immortality too delicious to give up on.

Dozens more people come up and ask their questions, overwhelmingly about Vampires, much to the ire of the other panelists of different species.

I start to drift in and out, already knowing everything that's being said but force myself to pay attention. History is being made today and it's being lead by my father. If that doesn't deserve my full attention I don't know what does.

"Um, I have a question for the Witches." A pretty human woman asks.

"My mother was a Witch, the only one I've ever known, but she died when I was very young so I was never given any answers about why I wasn't born a Witch like her."

Dr. Lucy Munich, who has yet to speak, fields this question.

"Quite simply, the Witchery gene skips a generation. My fellow kin believe this is because, as magic users with a deep and intimate connection to this world, a cosmic balance needs to be kept. We are capable of changing reality to a certain extent, our procreation the end of that extent. If we were able to produce Witches every generation after a few thousand years, meaning now in this day and age, things would be unbalanced for humanity. Now this is just a theory, but a very widely accepted one by my people, it may not be found in science — but neither can witchcraft."

That last part was a very peculiar dig at my father but I don't know why she even bothered, I hadn't been actively keeping up with her thoughts so I'm missing the connotation.

" _So-o-o_ my children will be Witches?" The human asks, uncertain if this is a good or bad thing.

Dr. Munich nods. "Your daughters will be, males can't inherit the gene, much like women can't be Vampires. There's no apparent reason why, it just is."

The Q&A continues on for another two hours, not without more drama as two more humans explode at answers they don't like.

Such as Weres also only mate, or what they call imprint, on human women and Witches can hex people.

"Alright we have time for just one more question." Carlisle says, looking as eager and refreshed as when we started but by his thoughts I can tell he's exhausted. Vampires don't sleep, but that doesn't mean we don't tire and need to recharge.

The older man I recognize as the man Dr. Matius had smiled at in the beginning, stands and walks to the mic slowly.

"My question is for all of you." He rumbles, stone faced. "You say every race has its _evolutionary_ _advantages_ , but from what I've heard it's you people that can do everything. Live forever, are immune to diseases, find your soulmates, manipulate the balance of the universe at your whim. What do humans have that can compete?"

Not a bad question, and to be honest I can't think of an answer that would appease him and every human grumbling along with him.

Thank Jesus dad and the other Vamps didn't mention the fact that some of us have extra special powers, even from the norm of our kind. Like my being able to read minds or my brother Jasper being able to, not only sense, but manipulate peoples emotions.

All the panelists look to one another, searching for an answer, and I thank God there's at least Carlisle up there and not thirteen people like me and them.

In the smoothest voice I've ever heard, Carlisle answers the gentlemen.

"Ask yourself, sir, who has had and still does have, complete control of this world since the dawn of time and who has had to hide in fear of eradication?"

For the first time in my life I know what a deafening silence _really_ is.

AN: Officially all out of Pre-written chapters so don't be upset that updates probably won't be as quick. Just keep reviewing and I'll work hard to update at least every Friday if not more.


	6. Chapter 6

Six

I awake with a troubled start, muddy images of my dream still clouding my mind, confusing me of what's real and what's not.

 _Am I in Forks?_

 _Is Renee back to life?_

 _Why is Charlie doing aerobics?_

As I look around the still unfamiliar room, I come back to myself, realizing where I am, why I'm here and seeing no doofus cop in yellow spandex

" _Be_ - _e-ella-a-a_ , _ooooh_ _be-e-ella_! Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey! Time for school."

Groaning at my fathers voice singing to me through my door, I collapse face first back onto my bed.

Monday. School. Torture. _Ugh_.

Wait . . .

Eggs and bakey?

My head shoots up and I shout, "You better _not_ have touched that stove, Charles Lucas Swan!"

There's a creak from outside my closed door sounding like Pops shifting his weight atop the old floor boards — but then that's it — _silence_.

" _Dad_!"

"Humpf! Geez Bella, give me a little credit, I know what I'm —"

Charlie's cut off by the blaring of the smoke alarm downstairs.

"Ah, shit," he cries running down the stairs.

My first instinct is to jump out of bed and check the damage, maybe help him put the fire out if there is one, but the thought of having the chance to instead burn alive and not have to go to school, in a police cruiser at that, sounds too good to pass up.

 _DAF_

The food didn't catch on fire, just started to smoke a bit, to only slight disappointment from me.

Now that I'm a little more awake I can see the flaw of my burning alive plan. First off I'm pretty sure it would hurt and second of all I'd miss Game of Thrones.

 _Not acceptable._

"I'm sorry about your breakfast, kiddo, I just wanted you to have a good start to your day before shipping you off to a new school." Charlie says gruffly, trying to scrape the burnt eggs from the pan into the trash. After making little headway he just growls and let's the whole pan fall into the garbage.

I giggle at his put out expression and raise my glass of OJ his way in salute. "Don't worry, Pops, you did. But from now on I think it's best I do the cooking."

He looks up from his lost skillet and grins at me, his good humor back, nodding enthusiastically. Poor guy probably only gets a home cooked meal when Sues around, and by his face I'm guessing that's not as much as he'd like.

"Do we have time to pick something up at The Diner?" I ask.

"Uh, yeah, I think so — here," Charlie tosses me some keys, "I'll follow."

 _Umm_ . . .

Instead of looking at the keys I stare at him confusedly.

"What? Am I taking the cruiser for a joy ride and you're running behind it or something?"

Pops rolls his eyes and tells me to just look at the keys already.

I do and I don't know whats up with me today but I'm left still confused for what felt like minutes until I realize these aren't the keys to the cruiser.

My head snaps up, jolting the middle of my shoulders a bit — but I ignore the twinge of discomfort, and see Pops leaning against the counter with his arms crossed, the spatula still in his grasp, and a very self satisfied look on his face.

"Oh my god, what did you _do_?" I accuse, excitement filling my eyes and a smile commanding my lips.

"I don't know — you just have to go see." He answers with a wink, jerking his head towards our front yard.

I don't need to be told twice.

Running with a giggle, I tear the front door open, ignoring the abusive cold, to see the hottest truck ever, parked in our driveway.

A _classic_ beauty. A _timeless_ creation. _A fucking badass hot rod._

I have no idea what the make or model is, all I know it's black and shiny and mine.

"It's a 1970 Chevrolet, completely restored." Charlie, breaking the silence reminds me I've been staring at the beautiful piece of art for a while now.

Turning back to my dad with wide eyes and an agape expression, I try to force words out of my mouth but just end up sputtering random syllables.

Charlie chuckles and grabs my shoulders. "Breathe, Bells."

Rolling my eyes, I finally find words.

"Dad, this must have cost a _fortune_ , how did you — why —"

Seeing I've lost my words again he lets me off the hook and answers my unfinished question.

"Not to bring down the moment or anything," he starts off, sounding shy, "but when your mother left and took you with her, moving so damn far away and so often, I knew I probably wouldn't be able to see you too much or watch you grow up. I knew I'd miss the small, _hell and the big things_ — everything really, so I started saving up, so I can at least do one thing a father is supposed to for his kid and get you your first car. I was gonna wait until your 18th birthday and drive it out to you, but seein' as you're here and need a ride, I don't see why you don't deserve it a bit early." He winks.

Tears are threatening to fall from my eyes by the time Pops is done talking but I will them away.

 _Unsuccessfully_.

They leak out as I wrap my arms around his bulky but fit waist.

"Pops, I can't believe you did this for me. A car is one thing, you coulda just got me a simple used, starter car for cheap, dad— this is a classic, it musta cost —"

"Not as much as you'd think, actually." Charlie Intercedes with a proud smile.

I look up at him, unbelieving.

"The truck belonged to my friend down at the reservation Billy Black, you remember him? You used to be good friends with his twin girls Rebecca and Rachel? Would have mud pie wars with his son Jacob?"

Realization trickled through me.

"Oh yeah, I remember him, he was the one that was in the terrible car crash, right?"

Charlie looks away, thinking deeply. "Oh, yeah, I forgot — Renee hadn't taken you yet by the time Billy had his accident."

I nod, clutching my keys to my chest.

Now that I'm reminded of Billy Black and his family, I suddenly remember a lot of what happened, quite clearly.

I remember hearing Pops on the phone late one night — God . . . _That's always how it starts, isn't it_? A late night phone call that never seems to wake the whole family, just the person the news is for. Then the grief of your loved one receiving the terrible news is what wakes _you_ , I don't know why, but somehow it always does.

In hindsight, I guess that was my first real clue my mother didn't care about my father. I had awoken, passed by their cracked bedroom door to see her fast asleep.

When I reached downstairs, I was shocked by what I saw.

My strong, fun loving father was sitting in his old, beat up recliner in the living room, folded in on himself and weeping silently but harshly.

I didn't say anything, I just pushed at his shoulders until he was sitting back in his chair, climbed up onto his lap — as I did when he read me the funny pages every night, and held on for dear life — him doing the same.

I don't know how long we stayed like that, but after a while I fell asleep, only waking slightly when Pops put me back into my bed and again when I heard his cruiser pull out of our gravel drive way.

Life was tense for the next week, all I was told was Billy had survived a car crash, but just barely, his legs from the knees down paralyzed forever. But his wife, Sarah, hadn't made it.

I can't for the life of me remember Sarah. I'm sure I knew her, but I can't remember what she looked or sounded like.

I do remember bits and pieces of her funeral, though, all of La Push, an Indian reservation was in attendance and most of Forks.

I have no idea what most of it meant, the rituals The Quileute tribe had practiced that day, but the sacred beauty of it would have been apparent to even a blind man.

The air had been saturated with a thousand emotions and sounds that, individually, beat by beat — motion by motion, you've heard your whole life, but when the Quileutes had put them together, it sounded as if they had just been discovered. Even then as a child, I had appreciated the perfect balance of familiar alienness.

Brought out of my freshly dug up memory, I smile softly back at my father.

"So the truck belonged to Billy? Why in the world would he give up such a beaut?" I ask.

Pops snorts.

"Psh, it wasn't a beaut a year ago. It was a rusted death trap, just collecting spider webs in their shed. Billy had finally gotten tired of it takin' up space and was gonna have Jacob sell it for parts, so I asked to buy it off of him, but the _damn fool_ wouldn't sell it to me in the condition it was in, said he be cheatin' me. But then Jacob, a mechanical _prodigy_ by the way, said if I could pay for the parts, he'd restore it and then I could buy it off Billy."

"Well seein' as I was planin' on buyin' and restoring it anyways we all agreed and everyone walked away happy. Billy got to sell me a nice lookin' and fully working truck, Jacob got to indulge his passion and I get to gift my little girl with a special truck, and not some cheap hunk a junk that would only last you a few years. This baby will last the distance, _guaranteed_ — They don't make 'em like this anymore. And the cherry on top — I only paid half of what I had saved up."

Pops ends his story with a proud smile, clearly pleased with himself at how he finessed the situation.

"You're a genius, Pops!" The guy just gave me a truck, a beautiful classic, that would make any hot rod enthusiast green — no harm in throwin' the man a bone.

We grab our things and lock up; Pops shows me all the basics I'll need to know for now and told me he'll let it slide that I don't have a Washington state drivers license yet and can drive anyways.

"I know — I know you have your license, but it's for Arizona not Washington, so just don't get pulled over, at least until we can get you to the DMV."

I agree chuckling and caressing the soft black leather wheel.

"You know how to drive a stick, right?" Charlie asks, leaning on folded arms in the open window.

I give him a startled look.

"Uhhh . . ."

He curses, obviously not expecting me to be the one to ruin his epic plan.

"Aaahhh —" I call out, "I'm just messing with you, old man, I can drive a stick."

Charlie ruffles my hair and I swat his hand away quickly.

"Hey! Watch it, you'll smush my curls."

Charlie chuckles walking to his cruiser and shouts over the freezing wind he'll follow me to The Diner.

I start up my new truck, the loud engine coming to life music to my ears.

I know school will be tough, but this amazing gift has definitely given me a new confidence. I feel like I can take the whole world on in my badass classic.

Let's hope this feeling lasts.

AN: Thank you to all the people that have faved and followed my story and especially to all that leave reviews, please keep 'em coming and I'll update as soon as I can.


	7. Chapter 7

Seven

I could curse Charlie right now.

Not literally, of course, much to my disappointment, you need an extra chromosome to do that, which I don't possess. But if I could, I'd send him straight to hell.

What was once, a thoughtful and amazing gift has turned into a fucking punishment.

I knew this truck was going to be trouble as soon as I caught sight of the school parking lot. Even from about a hundred yards away I could tell my truck would be the nicest in the lot.

Every other automobile, whether in the separate teacher or student spaces, is some kind of plain car, rusted truck or ugly mini van.

Which means that as soon as I turned into the students parking lot every person loitering about immediately turned to gawk at me.

If they weren't aware of a new student before, they sure as hell are now.

God, I just want to hide but seeing as I have to watch where I'm going and the windows aren't at all tinted, there's nothing I can do but ignore all the curious and rude staring as I search for an empty spot to park this flashy nuisance.

I start to panic the further I get into the lot and the farther away from the entrance to the school — not seeing a single empty spot.

Well — that's not true, there was one, directly under a light pole with some birds perched on it and a scattering of shit in the empty spot. I almost said fuck it, what's a little shit on my windshield, but the gaggle of laughing teenagers standing near by warned me off.

It wasn't until I got to the end of the lot when I saw an empty — shitless — spot next to, to my utter surprise, a Volvo. A really nice and probably very expensive Volvo, parked so far back I'd missed it in my first impression of the parking lot.

I almost let myself heave a sigh of relief seeing at least one other nice car in the lot beside mine, but I couldn't.

The kids of this school were undoubtedly already used to this extravagant car and whoever drives it. I'm still brand spankin' new. Also while this car is undoubtedly more expensive, it's a grandma car — mine is way cooler, much more of a spectacle.

As if me being the long lost daughter of the Chief of police, come home after her Witch mother kicked the bucket, quite publicly, wasn't enough.

 _DAF_

"You're Isabella, right?"

"You're Isabella Swan, right?"

"Oh my god, are you Isabella Swan?"

On and on it went, one eager, annoying, yapping teenager bombarding my personal space after another.

And it's only fourth period.

First period English wasn't so bad, only one child, Tyler, gathered the annoying courage to bug me. Second period was a bit tougher — three people, with names I don't remember — nor care to, to be honest, harped on me. Third I had to introduce myself to the class and answer questions from them as well. Every hand shot up. _Dicks_.

It's never been more obvious how boring of a town this place must be if every student thinks my presence will make it more interesting. It's like I'm a new, shiny toy for everyone to _oh_ and _aw_ over and play with. Let's hope they scuff and dent me fast so we can all move on with our lives.

Now I'm in fourth period trig, _trying_ to ignore the constant droning of a ditsy, gossip mongering girl named Jessica. Her hair is almost as curly as mine but no where near as long, and a dull brown, while mine is a black so deep you could get lost in it.

She's without a doubt the most insufferable person I've ever met, and I've only been acquainted with her for about ten minutes.

"So, Isabella —" She squawks before I cut her off.

"It's just Bella." I remind her, trying to speak as gently as I could.

By the widening of her pale brown eyes, I don't think I did a very good job, but honestly I've had to repeat the same thing about a hundred times today.

Charles has probably been calling me Isabella behind my back.

"Oh yeah, sorry, uh, Bella," she backtracks still recovering from my icy tone.

 _Crap_. I may not like this girl, or anyone I've met today, but the last thing I need is to be known as a bitch in this Podunk town.

I flash an insincere, apologetic smile and chuckle. " _Sorry_ , didn't mean to snap at you, what were you saying?"

I can tell I'm immediately forgiven, the opportunity to wrangle in the new, shiny toy, too much to pass up.

"Oh, no problem! I was just wondering if you'd like to sit with me at lunch? From the looks of your schedule, I'm sure you've already met most of our gang."

 _Humph. Crap._

"Yeah, that be _great_."

 _DAF_

"So, _that_ table over _there_ is where the drama kids eat. I once sat over there, cause my friend Sally wanted me too, and they made me act out a scene from Romeo and Juliette before I could sit down, _so not_ worth it. And _over there_ you have the —"

 _Well, now, Isabella, you had to do it, huh? You had to say yes. Oh no, being known as a bitch wasn't good enough for you, and now your here! Well, you know what, you deserve this. You deserve_ _ **all**_ _this._

On and on . . . _And on_ , Jessica has been talking, barely stopping for a breath. _Seriously_ , she's had to remind herself, _out loud_ , to breathe. I wish she wouldn't and would just pass out, but _nope_ — not that lucky.

And it's not just her, everyone has been talking over each other, not even caring if it doesn't seem like I'm paying attention, just wanting to talk.

Mike Newton, a puppy dog of a boy, has been catching me up on what's playing at the movies; turns out he's seen them all, but, _and get this_ , if I want to go to the movies this Friday, he'd be more than happy to show me around and re-watch something. _You know, just, for me._

Tyler is in the middle of a lively debate . . . _With himself_ , that he _thinks_ he's having with me.

I was asked where I got my truck. I replied with, ' _my father_ ' Then all of a sudden I'm an outsider looking in on, practically a war of what Tyler thinks is superior mechanics.

That apparently my truck is _losing_!

"— Now, I know what you're thinking, the '69 has —" _blah blah blah_ , " _but_ it's also one of the few earlier models that —" _shoot me, shoot me, shoot me_ , "so really when you think about it, your '70 truck isn't —, " _shoot him, shoot him, shoot him._

The only one not contributing to my headache is a quiet girl named Angela. A rather cute girl with long dark hair and rectangular glasses. She seems like the kind of girl that doesn't rely on her looks, my guess being because she probably doesn't see herself as pretty. She hasn't grown into her own yet, not that anyone at this age really has, but once she does, she's going to be gorgeous.

Jessica is much more aware of her looks, and while she's not as pretty as Angela, by her re-telling of how throughly she knows everyone at this school, I'm guessing they have served her well — ' _cause it sure as hell wasn't her personality._

" _Oh! Oh_! Bella, look, here comes the Cullen's!" While this new generous amount of excitement is difficult to ignore, I still manage.

Until her next statement.

"Enter stage left; _The Vampires_." She whispers the last in what she probably thinks is an ominous tone, but really just drafted a gust of foul smelling breath my way.

But my head still shoots up before I could stop myself.

 _Wha-a-at?_

" _Vampires_?" I whisper.

Jessica giggles, seeing that this definitely interests me and looking proud to be the one to finally get a reaction out of me.

" _Yup_ , over there."

I look to where she points and catch sight of them.

 _Alright_ . . . _I am completely confused._

Striding confidently to an empty table at the back of the cafeteria are three of the most beautiful people I have ever seen.

The one that my eyes zoom in on first, is without a doubt one of the biggest men I have ever seen in my life. I would put his height at about 6'4" but what's incredible about him is the sheer volume of bulging muscles. His biceps look like they'd be bigger than both my thighs put side to side. His chest is so big and puffs out so much, whether from the muscles or just his own confidence, I don't know, but it makes it look like he doesn't have a neck. Just . . . _Monstrous_. Absolutely intimidating.

The next one I see is another man, just as tall, but slim, almost gangly, with long, wavy, honey blond hair.

I didn't think it possible but the next person shocks me more than the big one.

A woman. Very small, probably only my height, 5'2" but petite, no curves what so ever and just so utterly . . . _Small_.

 _And human_.

Before I have a chance to ask, Jessica is already fielding my unanswered questions.

"The guys are the children of Dr. Cullen and his wife Esme. The big one, is Emmett, he's the nicest of all of them, but still doesn't really speak to anyone outside his family. The other guy, the one that looks like he's in pain, is Jasper, he's a _freak_. And that's Alice, his mate. She's super weird, too. _Huh_ . . . That's odd —" Jessica furrows her eyebrows looking toward the entrance of the cafeteria. "There's two more Cullens, Rose, that's Emmett's mate, and Edward. They must not be here today."

"They're not," Mike jabs in, "I have first period with Edward and he wasn't in class. Which was no skin off any of our fucking backs that's for damn sure, he's the most stuck-up fucking dude I've ever met. Acts like he fucking knows everything."

I don't see how that sentence warranted so many 'fuckings', but _alright_.

We're all startled as the big one, Emmett, lets out a string of boastful laughter. Jasper doesn't seem as amused and Alice looks around confused.

Everyone at the table just shrugs it off, but I know better.

They obviously don't know that Vampires have super-hearing. I'm sure those two could hear the music being played in cars on the freeway miles away from us. Hearing everything being said at this table would be no problem.

 _Dammit_ , I know I shouldn't ask, they'll hear me, but I can't help it — I've _got_ to know.

"Why are they in school?"

Everyone looks at me confused. _Ugh_.

"If those two have mates, that means they're full grown, and over eighteen."

Everyone looks at me like I have two heads.

" _Uhh_ . . . That doesn't make _any_ sense, 'cause they've been here since freshman year and have always had their mates." Tyler argues with me. Again.

 _This fucking guy, I swear._

 _Damn,_ I thought people our age usually know this stuff, I mean Supernaturals have been out in the open our entire lives. Maybe it's this small town, they've probably been shielded their whole boring lives.

I look back to the Cullens and see they're not looking over here, pretending they didn't just hear my inquiry. So I study them.

Jasper has his arms around little Alice, whispering in her ear. She's giggling and squirming, obviously loving the attention being paid her. Emmett is texting into his phone with a big, joyful grin on his face. My guess is his mate, Rose, is on the other end of that conversation.

Looking back at Jasper and Alice I'm completely certain they have been mated for decades at least. Call it a hunch if you want but from what I've seen of these things the longer a Vamp has been mated, the more, almost obsessed, you become with the other person. This happens because it signals when the mating bond has matured enough to promote offspring. Something about the Vamp sending pheromones subconsciously to the human woman, telling her body it's safe to conceive without the vamp being jealous of any of their mates attention being taken away. It's almost like an acceptance thing. _I think_.

These two seem especially enthralled with one another.

The table goes on gossiping about the Cullens, especially the absent ones, Tyler even going as far as to rumor that they ran off with one another when Angela said they probably had something important to take care of.

This fucking guy always has to fight someone, what an idiot

I stop paying them any mind, selfishly happy I'm forgotten for the moment.

My inspection of the Cullens continues and I realize they are all wearing very nice, expensive clothing. The mystery Volvo owner has been revealed and I, once again selfishly, rejoice. They're is no way I will keep the attention of these people the way the Cullens always will. I now have a conversational out whenever too much attention is being paid to me. A question here — a comment there and I'll always be long forgotten.

Nobody has asked me about my mother yet, either too scared to, or they don't know about her. No, I'm sure they've heard about her, but maybe they haven't made the connection to me yet. I have no clue but whatever the reason — I'm certainly grateful. It won't last, though. It'll come out, or they'll realize I'm connected to Renee Dwyer and when they do, the much more interesting and scandalous Cullens will prove to be very useful to me.

 _Thanks Vamps — sorry in advance about how badly I'm going to throw you all under the bus._

AN: Sorry about the late update, but heres Chapter seven. Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Eight

After school I shot out of gym class like a bat out of hell. Back at my school in Arizona, P.E. Was only mandatory for 2 years — here it's all four. Thank god for small favors I'm transferring my junior year, if it were my senior, I'd have to take an eighth period to make up for the lost credit.

But that also means I'm going to probably sustain at least two more injuries attempting whatever asinine sport I'm forced to participate in.

Freshman year, I twisted my ankle playing basketball and sophomore year I took Dance P.E., thinking it'd be easier but instead spent the year making a fool of myself. I suffered a concussion and twisted my knee in that class. Turns out folk dancing is hard. Who woulda thought.

I stride towards my truck, faster than I should with the freezing cold wind blasting my whole body. It legitimately feels strong enough to carry me away, I'm not kidding.

I take turns praying I won't trip and that nobody will try to talk to me. I just want to go home, start dinner so Pops will come home to a nice meal and . . . I don't know cut my wrists or something equally as enjoyable as I contemplate that fact that I have to go to school with these people for the next year and a half.

"Bella!"

 _Nope. Not happening. Walk faster, Swan_.

It's not like I think any of them are bad people, everyone seemed nice enough, kind of fake . . . Not that I'm one to talk, glass house and throwing stones and all that jazz, I faked my way through this whole day but . . . they were all just _so annoying_.

Oh, wait, I forgot Angela – Okay, except Angela, Angela was fine, but that was only because I'm pretty sure I heard a total of five words from her the whole day, she's very forgettable. Turns out I have 1st period English and biology after lunch with her, didn't notice her in either class it's like she blends in with the walls, cute looks aside.

"Hey! Bella, wait up!"

I'm almost starting to feel bad for ignoring him, it's just so rude ignoring a desperate human being like this but then a gust of frigid wind smacks me in the face and I resolve. I don't have to wait for the annoying child if I don't want to.

Just call me Rude Swan for now on . . . Holy crap that'd be a cool name for a punk rock band. _I_ should start that band . . . Our first single could be called Rude Swan Songs and we'd wear those Swan dress like Björk . . . Okay _that_ got away from me, never mind.

I'm ripped out of my musings when I discover my stalker has much better leg power against this vindictive wind than me, 'cause just as my truck comes into reaching distance I feel a hand grab onto my arm and almost yank me back.

No, actually, No 'almost' about it. What with the force of the wind and this limp dick asshole tugging at my arm I feel myself start to fall backwards.

Even mid fall, I _know_ I can save myself from making contact with the ground. My feet are mostly stable and the Volvo is right beside me, I'm clumsy as all hell but I know I've got this.

If it hadn't been for _Mike fucking Newton._

I don't know what the hell this little boys malfunction is, but it's as if he wanted it to seem like _he's_ falling as well. He grabs onto me, pulling me down in the process, squealing like Jessica when she found out we share the same birthday, until we're both laying in a huddle on the cold, damp ground.

But the truly worst part is this son of a dick orchestrated this fall so that we're pressed together, my back to his front.

And lil Mikey Newton is making his presence known.

A person can only take _so_ much, can only mince so many words, suppress only so much anger and annoyance before some of it spews out.

"Let go of me, asshole!" I growl.

" _Ah, man_ , oh my god, Bella, _ah_ , I'm _so_ sorry." He couldn't have sounded more insincere if he had a robot speaking for him.

And he isn't letting go, his arm sliding around my waist, trying to seem like he's checking on me.

"Let me go before I. kill. you." I speak softly and slowly and precisely. And this time, he lets go.

"Hey, Bella, you're not really mad are you? I mean, it was an accident."

Accident. _Su-u-ure_.

As soon as I'm free of him I roll away from his body as far as I can until the Volvo stops me. Yup, you heard right, _rolled_ away. On the disgusting, dirty, cold ground. Anything to get away from what was pressing against my ass.

Shit. Everyone is looking. Nothing but a sea of eyes staring at me, peeking from car windows, over hoods — filled with laughter or pity. I swear if anyone is taking videos I'll end them _all_.

 _Shit. Shit. Shit._

While I contemplate how I can stand up with at least a little dignity, a shockingly large and pale hand comes into view, offering me a life line.

I look to its owner to see the huge, brown haired Vampire, Emmett, his dark gold eyes warm against his deathly pale face.

"You okay?" He asks, his voice like a baritone drum.

I take a hold of his offered hand, struck immediately at how freaking big and cold it is. But gentle, I wasn't expecting that, but very grateful for it. I'm sure he could crush me with a swipe of his hand that I'd never see coming, but he obviously has excellent control what with how he handles me so _gently_.

 _Another_ factor that he's old. I'm not saying centuries or anything but definitely not high school aged no matter how youthful he looks. All vamps look youthful so that doesn't help when trying to guess ones age.

So once again why are they in school?

"No." I bite out, glaring at Mike, who is glaring at Emmett . . . _Oh my god, please try it, little boy, try something with a vampire and let me watch._

Emmetts brother Jasper comes up behind Mike looking disgusted. _Me too dude, me too_.

"Leave." Jasper just lets the word flow from his lips. There's no malice or heat or even a lot of volume to the word but Mike flinches and runs away as if he had been yelled at him

"Hey, how'd you do that?" I ask, amazed as Mike high tails it away from us.

Why in the world was Mike glaring at the big one as if he knew he could take him but as soon as the other one, just as tall but lanky and much less physically intimidating, says one word, it's like he's afraid for his life.

Emmett lets loose a powerful laugh, startling me and Jasper just smirks slightly, picking up my satchel and handing it to me.

"Jasper's got some temper problems," Emmett booms, still laughing, "Legendary around this place, ask your friends about it, I'm sure they'll tell you the all the gory details."

Oh, crap, yep they totally noticed I was gossiping earlier.

I look to the vampires with an apologetic expression.

I thank Jasper as he walks quickly to the drivers side, jingling his keys, obviously wanting to end this conversation.

"Thanks for helping me up, Emmett." Lord, it felt wrong saying his name when he wasn't the one to tell it to me.

"No problem, Bella." And it felt wrong hearing mine.

"Hey?" I call out, "Did you see when Newton grabbed me? Did he make us fall on purpose?"

It was Jasper that answered from inside the Volvo. " _O-o-oh_ , _yeah, he did_."

"I'm gonna kill that kid . . . Or at least egg his house or something."

Both vampires laugh as I walk to my truck.

"Hey, listen," Emmett calls out once I reach my door, "you want me to do something about Newton?"

I let loose a giggle, very surprised this, from what I've heard, anti social vampire cares enough to ask if I want him to exact revenge on my behalf.

"If you could, I don't know, like, bend his car in half, that be pretty nice." I grin

He smiles evilly, showing impossibly deep dimples — and I'm not sure, but I think I see him flex under his coat.

A commanding, "don't even think about it, Emmett," sounds from the car and Emmetts face drops, turning into a pout, making him look like a little boy who's mother said he couldn't have any desert.

' _But mo-o-om, I finished all my peas!'_

I smirk and snap my fingers in a, ' _oh darn, foiled again_ ', kinda way and get into my truck, realizing to late my pants are wet and dirty and soiling my new upholstery.

"Goddammit," I mutter, knowing there's nothing I can do, I have nothing I can put between me and the seat and the damage has been done.

Mike Newton _must_ die.

 _DAF_

I get home quickly and change into new, clean clothes, still confused by my encounter with the vampires.

Jessica did say that Emmett was the nicest of them, but even that was much more than I was expecting. He joked with me. I don't think whenever he'd been nice when Jessica was around she meant he'd let loose enough to joke around.

And even Jasper had been cordial, a little standoffish, something I actually admired and wish I could be with these fools at school, but I certainly didn't see any behavior to support him being a freak like Jessica had said.

Although Emmett did say he had a temper. So something obviously happened, some altercation, that has basically black listed him among the other students, maybe even the town.

And then I remembered . . . Mike had been terrified of Jasper, not Emmett.

Yeah, something definitely happened, Jasper had to have shown the kids at school he was not to be messed with. It must have been spectacular.

I don't know why but I can't get these people out of my head, even the little human girl Alice, who hadn't shown up in the parking lot yet when everything went down, has been a constant presence in my mind since I first saw them at lunch. They've been like a little itch in the back of my head, well at school when I had distractions they were a little itch, now it's like an unavoidable constant buzzing.

 _Who are the Cullens?_

 _Why are they in school still?_

 _Why was Emmett so nice, and Jasper nicer than I'm sure he usually is, even if standoffish?_

 _Where did Alice get her jacket, it was cute as hell?_

 _Nah, Bella, sorry, kid, not gonna let you focus on that last question, you know you couldn't afford it anyways, get back in your lane, you are way outa bounds._

I settle onto the couch and watch reruns of Keeping Up With The Kardashians, _don't judge me_ , and try to keep my mind clear of the Cullens.

Like the fact that there's two more of them, I've yet to meet.

Edward and Rose.

 _Forget about Edward and Rose, Bella._

 _Forget about how odd they're absence seemed to the others._

 _Dammit, Bella, stop, pay attention — aww man, look Kim just hit Khloe with her bag and you missed it._

Another factor that the Cullens are old. Emmett was able to be away from his mate. New mates, as I know them to be, can't do that. At least not for the first decade or so. _Yeah, that long_. Well it's not truly a long time if you live forever. I'm sure the time probably flies by just like it does for a human or Witch, it just doesn't mean the same thing. Closer to the grave.

Well, except maybe for the vamps that don't find mates. I can only imagine the time drags by for them, without reprieve and when they think about their future they see what's awaiting them. For eternity. More time. _Alone_.

Many vamps kill themselves because of this. Sure they can form romantic relationships with women not mated to them but from what I've heard it's like putting a bandaid on a bullet wound. It's just not right; not enough. Doesn't satisfy and doesn't save you.

 _Hmmm_ . . . Jessica didn't mention Edwards mate, so either he actually is school age and has every right to be there unlike his brothers and their mates or he never found her.

. . . _Wait, dammit, Bella! Stop thinking about them! Your day should not revolve around someone else's family, mysterious vampire or no. Stop acting like an obsessed groupie._

I remember that I hadn't started dinner yet so I leap off the couch and check the fridge to see what looks good.

 _Dammit! What is up with the Cullens?_

 _Hhsss . . . Charlie would know . . ._

 _Oop, and look at that, we don't have any food in the house._

 _I'll need to go shopping. And for that I'll need money, and to get money I'll need to go see my father at the station._

 _Lucky how things work out sometimes, huh?_

AN: A ton of people that review keep asking me when Edward and Bella will meet and it's still gonna be a little while, maybe like four or five chapters I'm not sure, just please be patient and enjoy the ride. I have a bad habit of rushing my stories so this one will probably be a slow burn in some ways.

Please review and let me know what you think of the chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Nine

"The Cullens? What do you wanna know about the Cullens for?" The Chief asks with a skeptical look, leaning back in his chair with a cup of steaming coffee in his hand.

I shrug, trying to look nonchalant. Probably wasn't smart to barge into his office without so much as a ' _hey, Pops_!' before I started pumping him for information

"I met a few of them at school, heard a few stories, it's made me curious." That sounded casual . . . _Right_?

"Curious about _what_?" Charlie asks, his eyes narrowing.

"God, Dad, what's with the suspicion, I'm just . . . curious."

Charlie gives me blank eyes. " _Yeah, about what_?" He repeats slowly.

"The kids at school-"

"Oh for Christs sakes!" Charlie explodes jumping in his chair and slamming his coffee down.

"Look, I don't know what those little idiots at school said, but I've met Dr. Cullen, he's a good man, coulda worked at any hospital in the country and made a ton more money doing it, it's just lucky his wife wanted to live in a small town. And I haven't heard a peep from those kids of his or their women! Wish I could say the same thing about some of the other kids around these parts."

 _Uhh_ . . .

"You seem to, uh . . . have very strong feelings about this, why?" I ask.

Charlie realizes he had started forward in his chair and shifted back to his original position, but not nearly as relaxed as before.

"This town is just too gossipy for its own good, is all, doesn't realize how incredible havin' a Vamp doc is. Did you know that my good friend Sarah, she works at The Diner, went in for a mammogram last year, got a clean bill of health from a human doctor but when Dr. Cullen took a peek at the results, he noticed that cancerous cells were _just_ beginning to form. They weren't visible to the X-rays yet, hell I bet a _microscope_ wouldn't have shown anything — human eyes seeing it? _No chance_. But with Cullens Vamp eyes, he spotted it, made sure she got treatment right away and stopped the cancer before it could even really get started."

He eyes me seriously to make sure his lecture is sinking in.

"And I don't need you, of all people, buying into all them rumors."

 _Ohh, ok, I get it now_.

"No, Pops, you misunderstood me," I reason, "I'm not judging them, kids at school were, but I talked to two of them, they seemed nice, but I just had some questions is all"

Charlie's eyes widen, "Oh, ah, okay, well — that's fine."

Picking his coffee back up he waves it at me to continue.

"Do you know why they're in school?"

Pops furrows his thick eyebrows. "What's so weird about vamps goin' to school? Vamps been puttin' their kids in school with human kids for about, oh, I don't know, maybe fifteen years now."

" _Yeah_ ," I edge, "when they're of an age that they need school. Dr. Cullens sons, or at least two of them, are mated, so that means at least 18, but I was kinda watchin' 'em, and I bet even older than that, by decades at least. So, why are they still in school?"

Charlie's eyes widen and sucks in a breath.

"Holy shit, kiddo, I didn't even think of that . . . damn my dame, I haven't got the foggiest clue, then."

"You said you know Dr. Cullen? Y'all never talked about it?" I ask.

"Our conversations have mostly consisted of the nature of injuries the folks I bring in have. Like car crash victims and the such."

He took a long pull from his coffee before speaking again.

"One day, when the Cullens were still new to the town, we got called over to a terrible motorcycle accident, the rider got smacked into by a car doin' eighty and not bothering to mind the stop sign. Driver of the car was perfectly fine, hell even tried to flee the scene, driving over the motorist again to do so, but got blocked off by some other cars."

"That sounds pretty exciting for Forks." I comment as Pops takes another pull of coffee.

"Both drivers were from Seattle, just passing through, anyway, when we got the motorist to the hospital he was in a bad way — he was drenched in blood, his face was dented inwards, you could tell from just lookin' his scull around his eyes was crushed, his body had been speared around his middle with large bits of metal and had perforated his bowels, his legs were mangled and twisted —"

" _Alright_! Dad, I get it, please, enough." I interrupt, not able to stomach anymore descriptions.

Pops grins. "Ahaha, you lil light weight."

"Alright, the point is, it didn't seem like the good lord himself could have saved him, the devil neither, but Dr. Cullen _did_. When we heard he'd live, we almost felt sorry for the som-bitch, we thought he'd never walk again, probably be stuck in a vegetable state and having to shit through a bag attached to his stomach, but that's not what happened. Dr. Cullen not only saved his life but also truly _fixed_ that poor man.

Charlie stands up and takes off a post card from his pin board behind his desk chair. It holds pictures of all his buddies, and even some first place ribbons and the such. I'm a little sadden when I see I'm not on the board but then I immediately notice all the pictures on his desk, all of which are facing towards him, are of me from throughout the years. It's obvious I'm very honored in his office. _Hehe_.

 _Lord . . . bratty much?_

Pops hands me the post card with a small, satisfied smile.

"With almost four years of physical therapy he's made a full recovery and is expecting a baby girl with his wife. Dr. Cullen has become an integral part of this community, but I'm tellin' you this 'cause every time we talked about the patients, you'd be amazed at how much sheer _compassion_ the man acted with. And he ain't no phony, tryin' make it seem like he cares about human life, he just _truly does_. Vampires had never lived in this town, at least not openly as far as I know, and that's what calmed these scaredy humans off of tryin' drive them out, not that they _could_ , mind you, but still."

I hand the postcard of the happy, smiling couple back to Pops.

"I'm glad to hear that, dad, I only talked to Emmett and Jasper, but they seemed nice. It's a shame the kids at school are too hard on them"

Dad looked at me thoughtfully.

"Emmett and Jasper? The big one and the lanky one, right?"

I nod.

"Hmm, gotta admit that's a bit . . . unusual, Carlisle said his kids can be quite antisocial, especially the lanky one and the one with red eyes."

 _Ye-e-es, answers_.

"So the third brother isn't mated?"

"Nope, and I get what your saying, kiddo, I've seen Carlisle interacting with that one, Edward, I think, at the hospital, and it's not like one would talk to a young son, but an old equal, I wouldn't be surprised if he's older than me by a few decades."

"That's too bad." I whisper, feeling saddened for the mystery Vamp, I haven't even met.

 _This is so weird. Why am I being affected like this?_

After talking to Emmett and Jasper, however briefly, and hearing about Carlisle, who my father obviously respects greatly, it's disappointing their brother and son didn't mate. I've heard it's torture for those that don't.

"What'dya mean?" Pops asks.

 _Hmm_?

"I'm surprised you don't know this about Vamps, dad, if they don't mate within months of their 18th birthday, they never do."

Charlie gasps and his eyes glaze over with thoughts from another time.

" _O-o-o-oh,_ well, that would explain it then . . ."

"Explain what?"

"Well, when I met him, he seemed like quite the oddball to be honest. He'd laugh outa turn, or glare at passing people as if he wanted to hunt them or something. Once, when a nurse passed by, he looked at her with enough disgust to fill a moat. And he'd get real sad lookin' most of all — it was like he had ADHD or somethin'.

"Hmm — except for the sad part that doesn't really sound like the inert behavior of a mateless Vamp."

"Really?"

"Well, I mean maybe if he's, like, _really_ old, and spent too much time being unmated and now he's losing his mind or something, but I honestly have no clue."

"Maybe, nothing's _impossible_ , but I doubt Carlisle would allow an insane Vamp to run around unchecked." Charlie reasons. "Well, anyways, don't listen to those punks at school, the Cullens are fine . . . Uh, _people._ "

A call comes in and I realize I've been hogging Pops's time for the last half hour.

"Damn, old man, you gotta work, my bad," I laugh standing up.

"Yup, why did you come down here, to talk about the Cullens, anyways? This coulda waited until I got home."

"Oh, no, I completely forgot, there's no food at the house and I need money to go grocery shopping, that's why I came down."

"I don't have much on me now, so we'll just order pizza or somethin' when I get home, and tomorrow I'll start leavin' grocery money in the jar above the fridge, Kay?"

I nod my acceptance, give Pops a kiss then head out the door.

"Hey wait, Bells?"

I turn back to Pops who's tryna hide a grin.

"Those boys really talked to you?"

I nod.

Charlie bursts out laughing, his handsome face turning red around the cheeks.

"What's _so_ funny about that? I'm an excellent conversationalist. No thanks to you, ya old doofus."

Charlie's laugh tampers off some and he wipes at his eyes.

"Oh, lord, little girl, it would be _you_ that the vamps take an interest in wouldn't it? Whole town full of people, and it's _you_."

He starts giggling again and I stomp away. It's not like I asked for the kind of luck I've been dealt in this life.

Although I must admit, I don't consider Emmett and Jasper talking to me, among all people, as unlucky . . . Quite the opposite, actually.

I just don't know _why_.

I wish I could say that my inquisition of the Cullens cured my curiosity but now I'm just left with more questions, a more addictive need to know _all_ about them.

 _Get over it, Bella, it's not like you'll ever get to know,_ know _them — they're a coven of vampires for crying out loud and you'll only be here until college. Give up on this witch hunt before you become anymore obsessed._

 _Humph . . . Shit, I can't! Why do I feel this way? Why do I care so much? How can I get all the answers I desperately want?_

 _Pft, yeah right — Good luck with that_

 _I hope you enjoy disappointment, you lil doofus._

AN: Once again thanks to all my readers and especially all my reviewers, I've been surprisingly good at updating a lot, mainly because those of you that review have given me something to look forward to whenever I post a new chapter. Also thanks to those that understand I need to take my story at my own pace, and not rush Bella and Edward meeting. I'm trying to grow as a writer and this story is great practice for me to stop rushing too much.

Please review and let me know what you thought of the chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Ten

"This was such a mistake." Dad whispers, brokenly.

 _Yep_.

"I should have known better; I should have reminded Rose of all the points she made when I first brought up the proposition and convinced her to stay home."

 _Undoubtedly_.

" _Dammit_ , Edward, if you're gonna judge me, at least do it aloud, not in your thoughts and behind my back."

I look to my father, sitting hunched over the hotel bar, cradling his head in his hands and loathing himself.

I loath myself right now, too. I'm _just_ as much to blame as Carlisle, with the two of us ganging up on her, I'm sure we could have gotten her to stay home . . . Or at least left her at the airport.

"I'm judging us both, can I do _that_ silently?" I ask, ruefully.

After a few seconds, deep in thoughts I don't hear, Dad unwillingly tosses his head in acceptance and we continue our mutual guilt trips silently.

It tore Rose apart go to the lab, just not in the way she or any of us imagined.

Once the press conference dispersed, we dragged ourselves to the penthouse suite of our hotel room, housing three adjoining rooms, and began decomposing. For dad and me that was just splashing some water on our faces and sitting down to some tv, for Rose it was stuffing her face full of food then falling into a coma.

Dad and I spent the night playing chess, me cheating and him silently at war with himself if he should call me out on cheating, and Rose snoring into oblivion.

If it had just been us guys, we probably would have gone hunting or maybe even sight seeing, but seeing as we've been entrusted with Roses life by her mate, there's _no_ way we would dare leave her alone for a second.

'Used to piss the girls of to no end — never really being able to go too far without protection from at least one of us, but as the years have gone by they've become begrudgingly used to it. Alice likes to think of it as extra hands to carry her shopping bags. Sounds insufferable, I know, but they're too precious to lose. Not just because if something were to happen to them, they're mate would follow them and we'd lose a brother or son or father, but also to lose a sister or daughter or mother? Born into the family or not, it makes no difference the pain would be equally excruciating.

And make no mistake about it, if one mate dies, the other follows. If the widowed is lucky, they'll die of their broken heart, painful, but quick. That's not always the case, though. No one really knows why, maybe there's different levels of love and devotion between mates, _I_ have no idea, but sometimes they don't naturally follow their mates into death. Then they must take their own deaths into their hands, and _believe me_ it's not a simple matter.

Sometimes it makes me glad I never found her. If I never _have_ her, I can never _lose_ her. Never go through that specific pain. In this case I do believe it's better to never have loved at all.

And when I do take my own life, it'll be because I'm simply _done_. I'll happily give it all up — of my own free will and not because I have no choice but to die, to escape the torture of my soul being obliterated.

I've only seen one vampire lose their mate and it was like witnessing hell made flesh.

 _No, my death will be much cleaner._

When day broke we all got ready for our appointment at the fertility labs working out of Columbia University. Turns out the program was created by the Dean, Chester Holt. About ten years ago he'd made history and hired the first Vampire Professor Columbia had ever seen, William Perry. They became friends and seven years ago, when Holt found out Perry and his mate had been trying to conceive for almost a century with no results, he began preparations for the experiment. It took two years to fund and when he did he named Perry the lead scientist.

The journey to the university was stiff and quiet and _long_ , New York traffic is no joke. Dad and me were both treading very carefully around Rose; when she becomes agitated it's best to just leave her alone. And be quiet. That part is important as well.

Dr. Chester Holt is a short, thin human with a full head of brown hair and an equally as full beard. It's hard to tell his exact age, but I'd peg him around fifty if his posture is any indication. Pretty dismissible, even by something as _boring_ as human standards. Literally nothing really _bad_ or _good_ , about the man by his looks. Just . . . _There_.

When we arrived, we were immediately met by the Dean, the plain man himself, and Rose and me watched as he gushed over Carlisle.

Without meaning to, dad has become quite the celebrity. Nothing _too_ spectacular, but enough to inspire interest in many.

 _Although that might change what with the very polarizing press conference yesterday._

Much to the _pleasure_ of the Volturi, I'm sure. Even out in the open as we are, too much attention still riled them up.

I have to hand it to Rose, she handled the long winded tour of the campus with grace, only the tightening of her lips showing her impatience. But then again every step _closer_ to the fertility lab made her breath quicken, her back stiffen and her hands fidget.

On second thought maybe she didn't mind the tour too much.

We were finally on our way to the lab, all the way in the back of the campus when I had spotted him.

Sitting outside a cafe in the middle of the campus, sipping his coffee, was James Matius. His long legs were stretched out before him beside the small table but not under it and he was laughing with a woman. I recognized her as the Witch from the panel, Dr. Munich, the one that took offense to my father. Neither payed attention to us and I don't think Rose or Carlisle took note of them, but I did. How can I not when it feels like _I'm_ the one they're laughing at?

 _I hate him. I don't know why, but I do; I really, really do._

It had been a relief to escape having to look at that bald headed fuck as we neared the lab.

 _I remember thinking that I better not see him on the way out, I'd kill him, kill him fucking dead._

Once we had entered the lab, a small building, crowded with all types of machinery, my fury, which thankfully no one noticed, completely dissipated, gone as if it had never existed.

I had no idea what that was or why I felt that way — There's no logical reason I can think of, I've never met or spoken to the man, for God sake!

I shook myself of my little episode and once again brought my attention to the matter at hand. I'd get back to this James debacle later.

 _Well, I guess technically now would be later, but I can't bring myself to focus on him anymore_.

Holt then began explaining that they are still in the research stage of experimentation, which by the quick intake of breath did not seem to please Rose. He lectured us about things we already knew — how Vampire saliva works — _blah blah blah._

"—And . . . Uh . . ." He stuttered, and looked up at us with blushing cheeks, "and as I'm saying all this, I realize I'm just droning on about things you all are already aware of, undoubtedly more so than me, sorry about that folks." He laughs nervously, wiping his forehead with the cuff of his brown dress shirt.

Carlisle saved the little man anymore embarrassment, telling him with a kind smile it's of no consequence.

If he weren't a doctor, my dad would make the most excellent politician, I'd bet good money on it.

 _Although, Now that I think about it, it's not like he's shackled to his chosen career path. He'll live forever or almost as long, he could change profession at anytime._

 _Nah, he'd do well, but he'd hate every second, no doubt._

"Well," Holt says, getting back on track, "Once again, we are, unfortunately, still mainly in the research stage of our project," Rose ground her teeth at being reminded, "but we are just about ready to start testing again soon, as we have come across a very _interesting_ avenue to explore."

We nodded along, wanting him to get on with it.

"Well the theory stems from the research done from varying levels of, shall we say, _effect_ a Vampires venom has on his mates system. We've been gathering data from a large scale of mated pairs and we're beginning to notice patterns. Not _all_ women are effected by venom in the same way. While one woman may have been effected in the normal, and for lack of a better word, _correct_ , ways — for example strengthened, _nearly_ impenetrable skin — We've surveyed skin that is in fact _penetrable_ , _much_ weaker than average for one mated to a vampire as well as _truly impenetrable_ skin — _just as strong as any vampire."_

"We don't know exactly _why_ this is, right now we're theorizing over feeding patterns having something to do with it, too little or too much venom being injected into the woman, maybe. We also plan on testing the Vampires venom itself, the potency of it could also be a factor."

" _That_ ," Carlisle paused, looking around the room, "actually makes a lot of sense, quite fascinating, really, I don't think I've ever come across these varying levels as you put it."

Holt smiled. "It's not terribly common and with the low numbers in population your species has, I'm not surprised it hasn't really been discovered yet, especially since no one has really researched this particular subject before. My team has been working on this for five years and we ourselves _just_ stumbled upon the theory."

"Where's Dr. Perry? Isn't he the lead scientist?" Rose asked abruptly, speaking for the first time today, "I was under the impression we'd be meeting him to talk about his findings and . . . personal experience."

Dr. Holts face dropped.

" _Oh_ , no ones told you?" He asked softly, is airy voice dwindling even more thin.

"Told us _what_?" Rose countered belligerently.

" _Oh dear_ , I don't know how this was over looked . . . Dr. Perry, as well as his wife, Lucy, died last year, I'm afraid."

Roses proud stance faltered and I almost had to grab a hold of her before she fell.

"Died? What do you mean died? How?" She demanded, her throaty voice cracking.

" _Ah_ , it was a _tragedy_ , they were flying to Germany on vacation when the plane crashed right into the ocean. It was actually quite widely reported on the news, you might have heard of what happened."

"Yes," Carlisle said when Rose didn't reply, "actually we did hear about that terrible crash. Please, Dr. Holt, accept our deepest condolences, it's a terrible thing to lose a friend."

I could see Rose teetering dangerously on shaky legs so I wrap an arm around her shoulders, steadying her without being too obvious that's my intention.

"But . . ." She objected, "They didn't get to have their baby. They're were the strongest fucking thing on the planet and they died without ever having a family! _That's not fair!_ "

She was yelling by the end and we knew it was time to leave.

Dr. Holt was obviously at a loss of what to say, so we said our goodbyes and trekked through the campus again and headed back to the taxi.

Until we were accosted by James, without his coffee partner.

"Carlisle, what a pleasure it is to see you again." He greeted, shaking Carlisles hand.

"You as well, James, are you here for the fertility lab as well?" Carlisle smiled widely, obviously not minding this intruders presences.

I wanted to kill him. Pluck his unnerving red eyes out of us head and toss 'em somewhere he'll never find them. Rip his fucking throat out with my teeth and set him on fire.

 _Yeah, that would have been good, should have done that!_

"Edward? _Edward_!"

I was ripped out of my thoguhts by Carlisle raising his voice to get my attention.

"Where were you son?" Dad asked with a chuckle.

I just shook my head softly, not even bothering to act normal.

"I'd like you to meet Dr. James Matius, James, This is my eldest son, Edward."

Dad had obviously already introduced Rose and I'd missed and now James offered me his hand with a knowing smile, and I didn't take it. No fucking way was I going to touch him unless it's to kill him.

After an awkward few seconds he saw I wasn't going to reciprocate his gesture and let out a dark chuckle.

"Germaphobe?" He asked.

Glaring at him I shrugged. "Something like that."

I couldn't take it anymore so I strode off, leaving Rose and Carlisle to deal with the scum. With every step away from him I felt myself relax more and more.

All I could think in that moment was — _What the fuck is going on. Why is that son of a bitch effecting me like this? And_ only _me, Dad seemed fine around him, even enjoyed the giants company. He doesn't sense it, I guess. Or maybe I'm going crazy. My genetic makeup has been prepared and in need of a mate since I was 18 and yet it's gone without for almost 99 years._

 _Many unmated Vamps do go crazy . . ._

"Edward!" Carlisle almost hissed once he'd caught up with me. "What the hell was that?"

"I'm sorry, dad, I — I . . . I don't even know."

That's all that was said and we stuffed ourselves back into the taxi, it's meter close to two hundred and fifty dollars.

We thought Rose had recovered, she was acting just as bothered as before we learned all we did, which in the moment seemed normal, but then when we came back to the hotel she ran to her suite, slammed the door and immediately began sobbing hysterically.

"Was it the news of Dr. Perry and his wife's demise _really_ what affected her so?" Carlisle asked after a lengthy silence, bringing my thoughts back to the present.

I shrug from my spot on the couch, wincing when Rose let loose a particularly heartbroken wail.

"Probably." I sigh, wishing there was something I could do for her. Wishing Emmett was here for her.

" _Probably_?" Dad echoes, letting his frustrations flow. "You weren't listening?"

From the other room we hear Roses phone go off and unanswered until the call expired.

"Dad," I sigh, "I _told_ you I'm not going to invade her —"

"No, no, son, I mean when we were in the lab, you didn't listen to us? Which would also mean Dr. Holt . . . Right? Why?"

That made me sit up, understanding what he's saying now.

When I listen in on a persons thoughts, or in this case a group of people, I can't listen to _just one_ , I can't pick a single mind to tune in on exclusively. It's an all or nothing kinda deal. I can kinda ignore others thoughts and mainly focus on a single person, but not block out everyone else _completely_.

When around strangers, I _always_ listen. Whether to protect my family or just because it takes too much energy to completely block out an unfamiliar mind, it doesn't matter. _I always listen._

"Dad . . . No I didn't, and I don't know _why!_ _I always listen_. It's like I . . . _forgot_ , but no . . . I didn't hear _anything_ , it's not like I have to remind myself to listen, it's just happens, I have to remind myself _not_ to listen . . . _what the hell happened back there?"_

Dad turns his stool to face me and thinks seriously for a few long minutes.

" _Hmm_ . . . This is _odd_ , son, I must admit. Were you blocking Rose and I before? In the cab? And the driver as well?"

I nod. The drive was long and traffic was a nightmare, we could have ran, with Rose on one of our backs, and been there in three minutes flat, but appearances needed to be kept. So I worked hard at blocking the driver solely to spare dad and Rose.

"Well, then, maybe it just carried over? I'm sure it was hard work blocking the unfamiliar mind of the cab driver for so long, maybe your mind didn't let that work go to waste and just extended it to Dr. Holt."

Sounds . . . Plausible, _I suppose._

"But I feel as if I literally _forgot to listen_ , that wouldn't explain it." I counter.

"Doesn't it, though? It must have been nice, not being bombarded with others thoughts . . . _Edward_!" He exclaims, smiling brightly, "You've been working hard at this for a long time and maybe today you made the progress you've been hoping for!"

I smile at my father, his happiness becoming contagious.

That actually does sound like it could be feasible. _Decades_ , I've spent trying to train my gift to work the way I want it to, only succeeding at blocking out my family up to this point, but maybe I made a breakthrough today!

It's too soon to truly tell, I mean I'll need to test it out, but overcome with excitement, dad and I embrace, crashing into one another.

" _Congratulations_ , son!"

We're cut off by the ringing of my cell phone from the front pocket of my jeans. Not the best time to feel vibrations when hugging your dad.

Looking at the caller ID — my throat constricts.

" _Shit_." I breathe.

"Hey, Em." I greet lowly

"What is wrong with my Rosie?!"

AN: Thank you to all that read, I really hope you're loving the story, I know I've had a lot of fun writing it so far. (IMPORTANT) someone _always_ reviews and says when you do flashbacks you should mark the beginning and end, but this IS NOT a true flashback, more of a simple remembrances because I also wanted current thoughts intergrated, and all current thoughts were italicized. Also A reviewer pointed out that they were confused by Bella's inner voice last chapter, what was being spoken out loud and what wasn't, and in case anyone else is also scratching their heads . . . to be honest I have no idea how it can be confusing, things in " " are usually spoken aloud and things not . . . Aren't — italicized or not. Umm, yeah, Pretty standered stuff, I'm not changing the formula or anything, but there you go for anyone unable to comprehend. Or if Bella's inner dialogue feels tiresome to read as the review also said . . . Sorry, can't help you with that, and don't care to. I'm writing it in, what I think, is a fun manor and while I hope my readers aren't getting tired or bored with the story/writing, as it progresses, if you are — you are, no biggie, maybe this story isn't for you, because I'm _not_ changing the way I write. Hope that clears up any confusion.

Please review


	11. Chapter 11

LoL . . . Uhhh . . . I love chaos.

Eleven

Even though I _loathe_ to, I find myself right back at the same table today for lunch, surrounded by the same people, and wanting to escape.

"Bella, what do you put in your hair to get it _so-o-o_ curly?" Jessica asks, eyeing my long curls with envy.

"Water."

Her face scrunches up, not wanting to believe my hair is naturally this flamboyant, when she obviously has to work hard for the curl effect in her hair if the heady scent of products is anything to go by.

While I _do_ love my hair and all it's wildness, curly hair is no picnic so I warn Jessica away from getting a perm when she starts yammering about one. Cute as it may turn out, I know if I had the choice, I'd love to be able to brush my hair when it's dry.

The conversation, of course, doesn't keep my attention, I don't understand how it could keep anyone's with more than three brain cells, and I find myself looking at the Cullens. _Again_.

There's still just three of them today, much to the interest and amusement of the children around me.

Now the theory is they never really existed at all, just a figment of their imaginations. At least it's amusing them.

 _Me_? It's kinda pissing me off. They've been clouding every thought I own, but at least with Emmett, Jasper and Alice I know _something_. I can picture them when I want and I can study them. Not knowing what the mysterious other two at least look like, as well as Dr. Cullen and his wife . . . uh, whatever her name is — is killing me.

 _Don't_ ask me why, I don't know, and honestly — I don't care, I just want it to stop. But, like, by its self, I want to forget about them naturally, 'cause there is no way I can force myself to stop.

Jasper and Alice look particularly snuggly today and Emmett looks a bit . . . Tired. I don't know why he's separated from his mate, but whatever the reason it's obviously starting to wear on him.

I wonder if they can feel my gaze on them. They don't look over here and at first I was comforted by that fact, but then I noticed they didn't look _anywhere_ else either, their eyes glued to their table and one another. Now to someone not aware of how vampires basically function it would seem, they don't care and aren't really aware of their surroundings. That's how they _want_ to appear, but I'm not a goober, I'm sure they're aware of every little shift every one of us makes and keeping close track of everything. They know I'm staring at them and are just ignoring me. Even as embarrassing as that thought is, even _that_ can't make me look away.

"Yo! My boy Mikey!" Tyler calls out, "What's happenin' baby?"

Mike stops short of the table obstructing my view of the Cullens. _Fucker_.

"Why are you talking like that?" Mike snaps, smoothing his rain-wet hair, falling into his icy blue eyes.

 _Good question._ Even if I hate this little asshole and hope he gets hit by a meteorite

Tyler just grins and shrugs.

"What's up your ass?" Jessica asks as he sits down across from me.

I can see the Cullens again and all is right in my world.

"Well, for starters my house got fucking egged last night!" Mike grumbles, tearing roughly at the plastic around his burrito.

 _Wha-a-at?_

"Yo, bro, you're lyin'! Who did it?" Tyler laughs out loudly.

Mike shakes his head, seemingly not wanting to talk about it but he answers anyway.

"I don't know who, but that's not all, my car got fucking chop shopped right in front of my house!"

 _Oh. My. God._

 _No. . . There's no way he'd go out of his way to do that for me . . ._

I look over a sulking Mike Newtons shoulder to see a shit eating Emmett Cullen — grinning right at me.

I can feel a matching grin tugging at my lips, but not wanting to seem rude, or worse — guilty, I slap my hands over my mouth — which Mike takes as a sign of shock.

"I know, Bella, it's crazy."

I don't know how he didn't notice the pure glee and amusement I'm sure my eyes are expressing, but I'm thankful. No need to give away that I know the perp responsible.

"Hold up," Tyler objects — God! Not again this kid never stops, "What happened?"

 _Oh, uh, alright, that's fine._

Mike shakes his head again but this time in disbelief and I try as hard as I can not to look at Emmett, "What didn't happen? They stole my engine and carburetor, all that shit under the hood and all the windows were fucking stolen too! Not _broken_ , stolen, taken right out of the fucking door! My lights, stereo and even my fucking steering wheel, too! Also the seats, man. All my fucking seats were ripped out! I don't even know how someone could do all that shit without anyone noticing but they did. My car is just scrap metal now. They even took my fuzzy dice!"

"Those scoundrels!" I exclaim, now eyeing a silently laughing Emmett.

Everyone looks at me weirdly, I'm guessing not knowing what a scoundrel is.

"More like a bunch of bitch ass punks!" Tyler argues.

 _I'ma kill this guy._

Emmett could then be heard by the whole cafeteria laughing ferociously.

After school I slowly mosey my way through the stinging rain, every step punctuated with silent fear.

 _Please. Don't. Fall. Please. Don't. Slip. I. Want. To. Li-i-i-ive._

"You need a hand, _miss_?" A deep voice chuckles from behind me.

It startles me only slightly, but I somehow remain upright even when I twist my body to see a grinning Cullen.

" _Miss_?" I challenge Emmett, disgusted by the word.

He just grins wider and Jasper comes up behind him, I think trying to hide a smile of his own.

"You want help to your truck or not?"

I huff and roll my eyes, hating that I do need help, and grab ahold of his offered arm. Walking on the wet ground immediately becomes effortless. I'm only holding onto his arm with a single hand, but somehow he's supporting my entire body weight. That and I notice even through his thick bomber jacket and my faux leather gloves his arm feels like a freezing rock.

"So, it's a _shame_ what happened to Newtons car." I remark with a wiry smile.

I feel Emmett shake with silent laughter.

"Yeah, his fuzzy dice and everything! That's just rude."

We both burst into robust laughter, Jasper even letting himself a single chuckle.

"Why would you do that?" I finally ask one of the questions burning my mind.

"Newtons a tool and he disrespected a lady, I could hardly let that pass."

I blush at being called a lady. Oh yeah, this guy is definitely from another time.

"Oh, so you destroy his property every time he disrespects a lady? I think I heard him call Angela a giraffe, you gonna take the wheels from his car next?"

"Hmm . . . Well, I mean that girl _is_ pretty tall . . ."

I eye him, unamused.

"For real, why'd you do it? And why help me now to my truck? Word is y'all keep to yourselves, what makes me special?"

He walks me right to my door, directly by they're Volvo, which Jasper is currently rummaging in the trunk of, and I let go of his arm.

I look up into his handsome face, seeing him looking all kinds of confused.

"Honestly . . . I don't know."

I don't have time to reply as he quickly enters the passenger side and ends our conversation.

Giving Jasper a quick purse of the lips, I climb into my truck, even more confused.

"Are you sure we shouldn't be even a _little_ excited that there's a new female in town?" I hear a falsetto voice ask from outside the cab of my truck.

I look into my side mirror slowly.

If it _is_ me they're talking about, I don't want to give myself away. I begin rummaging through my bag, pretending to find my keys, but still peaking at the mirror.

Alice is standing before Jasper with her arms crossed, looking up at his towering form. Her back is to me so I can't read her expression but I'd bet good money she's looking petulant as all hell. She seems the type.

"We've talked about this already, darlin,'" Jasper replies with a sigh, obviously not wanting to relive this conversation.

"But . . . the way Emmett, and even you, have been reacting to her, maybe Ed —"

"Alice!" Jasper groans walking to the drivers side of the Volvo, Alice following.

They're right beside me now, out of sight of the mirror so I have to peak carefully. If that's even possible.

"Alice, I'm sorry, I _wish_ it were possible, but it's not, please, drop it."

I'm not sure, but it seems like little Alice is on the verge of tears but she nods and gets in the backseat when Jasper opens the door for her.

Driving home I agonize even more over this weird situation.

There's no way they were talking about me, why would they? I'm nothing to them, vampires pay humans very little mind. We're just kinda . . . not important enough to focus on. Not in a bad way, most of the time, but . . . _Eh_ , I don't even know.

It's not _their_ interest with me I need to focus on, it's _my_ reaction to them, the fact that I've become obsessed.

There's really only one thing I can think of to explain all this and it's so embarrassing.

 _Am I crushing on one of the guys?_

 _If so, who?_

Nah, no question, Emmett — definitely Emmett.

 _So . . . am I developing feelings for Emmett? If so why? Yeah . . . He's handsome, but I've never crushed on a guy I didn't know before._

 _But then why would I be obsessed with the others as well? Am I trying to delude myself into something? But what?_

 _Do I really have a crush?_

I . . . Don't think so . . . _But what other option is there?_

Huh! Oh my god. He has a mate, I can't believe I forgot!

But it's not like I truly believe, that if I did have a crush, anything would happen.

 _Do I?_

No, no I don't. I'm not sure if I have a crush, but I do know I'm not lookin' to still another woman's man. Even if it were possible and since the relationship between a vamp and his mate is a little more involved then any normal human love, it's safe to say it's not possible.

 _But maybe I don't have a thing for Emmett? I mean if you liked someone . . . you would know you liked them right? Well, unless they're ugly, then it sneaks up on you — the more you get to know them the more attractive they become._

 _But Emmett is not ugly._

Hmm . . . I'm just so confused. I don't _think_ I have romantic feelings for him, _maybe_ , but I have no idea where else my obsession could be stemming from.

 _Curiouser and curiouser._

AN: Did y'all enjoy the chaos as well?


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Lord . . . Gettin' very mixed reviews about how people want Bella and Edward to react to one another. All well, can't please 'em all . . . When the time comes.

Twelve

The rest of the school week passed by excruciatingly slow.

Emmetts mate, Rose, came back to school on Thursday and as soon as I saw them together I laughed right in my own face.

Nope, _definitely_ no romantic feelings for the large vamp.

Rose is without a doubt one of the most beautiful people I have ever seen in real life. Her long blonde hair looks like satin falling down her back and she has the most incredible figure.

I'm no slouch, but I'm sure as hell not her.

But it's not her beauty that . . . I don't know, convinced me I never felt love or lust or whatever for Emmett — it was seeing them together.

I thought Jasper and Alice were close, I hadn't seen anything yet, not until I walked into the cafeteria and saw the beautiful blonde sitting on her mates lap, being fed her lunch.

I observed them and thought to myself . . . _Do I want that with Emmett? Am I jealous towards that beautiful woman for having him? Could I picture myself with him like that?_

And the answer to all of the above was an indisputable _no_. No, I didn't feel jealous, I watched them and felt happy. Thinking back to when I conversed with Emmett it felt more sibling- _ly_ than anything. And him wreaking havoc on Newtons property was just him probably acting out of boredom or maybe a dare.

Nope, as far as feelings go, I felt nothing like what I witnessed between the vamp and his mate.

Although saying I'm not jealous probably isn't completely just. I mean . . . What an amazing experience it must be to be so devoted and in love.

Of course other humans, not mated to vamps, can be deeply and maybe even irrevocably in love, but I'm positive we have nothing as soul consuming as what a vampire and a few lucky humans can have.

I usually don't think much about finding love, I just assume it'll happen someday, maybe in college, _that is the most popular time right_? And when I do, it'll be fine and maybe it'll last or maybe I'll have many loves. Either way, everything will work out the way it needs to.

And I've always been content with that thought. But now, for some alien reason, while I watch the Cullens, it tears at my heart. I'll never love and be loved that much. But I also look at them and I'm happy they do.

And as happy as my realization made me, not being in love with Emmett, unfortunately I'm not the only one who noticed the attention he paid me.

"Oh my _gawd_! Bella, what were you and Emmett Cullen doing after school in the parking lot? You were like _hanging_ on him!" Jessica had hissed at me as soon as I walked into trig on Wednesday.

"He was just helping me get to my truck; saw I was having trouble and didn't want me to fall, that's all."

She wasn't convinced.

"Omg, _Be-e-ella_ , what do you mean _that's all_? That can't be all, the Cullens don't care about anyone, why would he help _you_ if that was all?"

Good fucking question. Even if the way she said it made me want to punch her.

"I don't know what to tell you, Jessica, he was just being nice."

She didn't bring it up again, but if the looks I've been getting around campus we're any indication I guess I'm the only one she hadn't been talking about it with.

None of the Cullens spoke to me again, though. I kept parking by them, even though it's completely inconvenient, but they either didn't enter and exit the lot at the same time as me or just ignored me. I kept urging myself to start the conversation, but by the way they wouldn't even make eye contact with me, I knew I wasn't welcome.

Well, that's not completely true, Rose looked at me once with the iciest blue eyes I have ever seen. At first I thought she was glaring at me but now that I think about it, I believe she looked worried. I just don't understand why. Another mystery.

It shouldn't, but their cold shoulder hurt.

It's now Saturday and I'm sitting on a rickety old fishing boat with Pops. He has spent the whole time drinking and catching fish while I've been sulking and staring at an undisturbed line.

"What's got your panties in a knot?" Charlie asks after a hardy burp.

"Besides the fact I've caught _nothing_ while I've had to watch you become besties with every inhabitant of the lake? Nothing."

There's no way I'm telling dad about my obsession with the Cullens. He'd have me locked up for stalking — or worse committed for delusions.

"Come on, Bella, you can talk to me, I'm not Renee."

Well . . . That's true. I without a doubt couldn't have told _her_ . . . but Charlie might be able to help me. . .

 _Or_ he knows exactly what to say to manipulate me into talkin'. . . ' _I'm not Renee_.' The man is a cop, and after all he's learned to get resisting perps how to talk, he's sly like a fox. _Definitely a manipulation._

But at the same time I _do_ want to talk about it . . .

More than that I _need_ to be set straight, even if it is embarrassing. I need a kick in the pants and a good dose of reality. Pops can assist with that.

"I — I can't get the Cullens out of my head. Don't ask me why, 'cause I don't know, but I feel so drawn to them."

"Why?"

 _Goddammit_.

"You're not funny, dad!" I shout, throwing one of the smaller fishes he caught at him.

"Alright, _alright_ , you little tight ass, give me some details, what has you attracted to them?"

I thought hard about his question for a couple of minutes, trying to sift through the stalkerish stuff for the mostly benign behavior.

And coming up short, everything I've been thinking this last week is too embarrassing.

"I'm not sure actually, I just feel . . . Oddly connected to them."

Charlie nods and scratches his mustache — then scrunches his nose, probably getting fish stink stuck in the short hairs, and wipes the hem of his flannel shirt under his nose.

"Doofus." I chuckle, shaking my head and my reel.

"Shut up or I won't help you."

I mime zipping my lips, careful not to get too close to them. It ain't tasty unless it's cooked

"Did you see when Carlisle was on tv the other day?"

Shocked, I shake my head.

"Oh, crap, yeah that's right you don't have a tv in your room and were still unpacking when it aired." He backtracked.

"Anyway, he was the key note speaker at some lecture, or somethin' like that, talkin' about Supernaturals. There were other folks too, other Supernaturals, and they were answerin' questions about their species."

"Well, one woman came up askin' why humans are so attracted to Vamps? Even the bigots, not that they'd ever admit it, like being near 'em. And Dr. Cullen said that while they don't prey on other species _now_ , they think they once did and the attraction they can hold over humans is a left over evolutionary response, in the Vamps favor."

I just stare at him.

"So you see, you big lunker, it's . . . Uh, I guess, _natural_ to be attracted to their presence. They practically got a gravitational pull, pulling us all in. And I'll admit . . . I like being around them too. Well . . . Maybe not _Edward_ , but Carlisle is good folk."

I stayed silent, glaring at my ice cold fingers clutching my reel, and mull over everything Charlie said.

On one hand it's nice to know I'm not the only one drawn to the Cullens. If Charlie admitted to it as well, then in his mind he must think it's truly natural and therefore won't judge me.

But on the other . . . I've never overtly cared about being around vampires before. Never felt the overwhelming need to talk to them, never came across a single vampire, let alone a family of them and their mates, that dominated my thoughts day and night.

 _Never_ been giddy at their attention paid to me and _never_ felt betrayed when it was taken away.

Not to say I haven't been around them, I've gone to school with countless vamps, conversed with many of them countless times, I even had a vamp friend once, Benjamin, in the second grade. He and his coven came from Egypt and the other kids, vamps included, bullied him. I also wasn't the coolest kid on the playground so we took solace in one another.

He moved away, back to Africa, a year later and it broke my heart.

But even that friendship couldn't possibly compare to this.

I didn't tell my dad any of this, though. I can tell by his smile he thinks he's helped me through my dilemma and I'm honestly fine with that, I don't want to talk about it anymore, anyways. Just catch fish.

So I smile back and pluck a soda from the small ice chest.

"I ever tell you about the time I picked up a venom junkie while I was pretending to be a vamp?"

This time when I smile its genuine.

And _disgusted_ — but real all the same.

AN: Super short chapter, I know sorry, but the wait has almost come to an end. . .

Please review.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: gosh golly . . . More Strong feelings about about how people hope Bella and Edward react to one another. Some of y'all are very cute about how you word things oh so "suggestively". No matter which way you want it, fast and furious or slow and soft, the way I write it will not be for everyone but if you feel like it, give it a go, it might surprise you. Sorry to say I will not be swayed on how my story will be written but I like y'alls moxie! That being said quite a few interesting opinions, which I love hearing so keep 'em coming!

Hey CSP4 ! You're cool, you get me, and this chapter is for you! ;)

Thirteen

We'd been back from New York for a couple of days now and everyone is acting weird around me. " _Sly_ " glances made when they thought I wasn't looking, subject changes out of no where — that is if they don't just flee the room as soon as I enter.

Except Jasper.

No, Jasper has stayed his usual stoic self; which I'm glad for.

"What's going on with everyone?" I ask moodily, when once again my other siblings, and even my own mother, decide the best time to do other activities is now. In the middle of the movie they were all watching.

"You don't want to know." He mumbles, still enthralled with the misadventures of Clint Eastwood.

Not the best time to expect Jasper to partake in conversation when a western is playing.

That's alright — I can wait.

That is until Carlisle walked into the media room, caught sight of me and turned away without a word.

I run at top speed, snatch the remote and shut the movie off.

"Yeah, I _do_ want to know."

Doors slam shut, engines rev and cars speed away and the house is deserted all within seconds of my interrogation.

Jasper sighs.

"Trust me, you don't."

"Try me."

My baby brother looks up at me, his golden eyes mostly annoyed but also, I think there's pity in there too. The annoyance he's projecting could easily just be him soaking up my emotions unwillingly but the pity . . . _What the hell is going on_?

"There's a new student at school." He says with a dead voice. Actually with a voice trying very hard to sound dead. And that is even more telling then if he had let himself speak truly.

The news is semi interesting . . . _I guess_ — but I'm still not really catching on to the importance.

Damn, I wanna peak.

"So?" I counter. True this is a small town, but a new student isn't anything mind blowing.

"A _girl_." He adds.

Mother fucker.

"That's why they've all been acting like freaks these last few days?"

Goddammit, now it all makes sense.

We got back home on Wednesday night but, unlike Rose, I decided to keep Carlisle to his word that I could miss a week of school.

An extra few days of solitude was exactly what the doctor called for. Not literally of course, 'cause dad, and everyone else, has been badgering me to go to school.

' _Edward, your education is important._ ' As if I haven't repeated high school a trillion times.

' _You never know sweetie, you might discover something new if you go to school_.' Impossible.

' _Edward, go to school!_ ' No-o-o-o.

Jasper nods, "Yep, they've been pretty desperate for you to find out on your own, though, in the flesh. Laying into Carlisle like you did really spooked them, you know."

"Apparently not enough." I grumble flopping down in a recliner beside Jasper's.

"Don't be too mad at them," He pleads half heartedly, "they did respect your wishes . . . in a way, they haven't out right said, ' _Hey, Edward, lookie there, a new girl, it must be fate, go check her out!'_ "

I snort.

"No, but they've still been insufferable."

Jasper chuckles and I turn to him

"Why haven't you been acting the same? Running out of the room when I enter? Sharing annoying little looks?"

He avoids my eyes and drums a beat on his leg.

"Don't make me peak." That made him sigh, but not look at me.

"Because I'm not delusional like them."

He knows I'll never mate. He's accepted I'll never mate.

It's the truth. It's always been my reality.

And it hurts like hell hearing him sounding so resigned. Even if he's correct.

"Delusional is a bit harsh." I reply, looking away from him. Completely accurate but when I hear someone else say it, it honestly pisses me off.

Only _I_ can admit I'm doomed to a lonely existence.

"A bit." He agrees, knowing he has to tread carefully around me.

"How come you do and they don't," I groan, "I'm tired of going through this with them."

"Well, actually, in their defense, this girl is . . . _different_." Jasper draws, sounding confused.

"Different?"

He nods, expelling a gust of unnecessary air.

"She doesn't feel as . . . _unimportant_ as the other humans. Me and Em talked to her a bit and . . . Eh, I can't even explain it, but it doesn't matter anyway."

No, it doesn't matter. I've found the company of a few humans over the years not . . . _Completely_ boring. Granted that was in my youth but whatever.

"Look, it'll all be over when we go to school tomorrow." Jasper sighs, eyeing the remote in my grasp. "You'll see her, everyone will be disappointed and life will go on as it always has."

Goddammit, he should have stabbed me instead.

Jasper's face scrunches up and he rubs his chest absentmindedly.

"Sorry, bro." He croaks.

I just shake my head, toss him his remote and run.

It takes me just a few moments until I'm in my meadow, despite it being late in the year, most of the flowers are still standing, their vibrant colors dazzling even in the dim light.

I sit down, careful not to crush anything beautiful, and cry.

Nothing too embarrassing, just quiet streams rolling down my cold cheeks, momentarily warming them.

I don't know what I have to do to get it through their heads. It's not like I'm still a young man, filled with hope that maybe we just haven't crossed paths yet. Wrong place — wrong time, kinda thing. We were living in Poland when I turned 18 and we thought maybe she could be in Brazil or the USSR or anywhere really, so we trespassed throughout the whole world.

I remember — at the time I thought I'd get " _gut feelings_." I'd tell mom and dad, 'G _uys I have a good feeling about Ireland', 'Now, I'm feeling China, she's there, I know it!' 'Africa! We must go now!'_

Now that I think back, it was just my boyish imagination, desperately wanting her and tricking me into believing she existed.

Then even more years passed, mom and Dad had Jasper, then Emmet a few years after him, they both turned of age and mated. We were still traveling all throughout the world, my hope dying bit by bit, but still searching for her. Em and Jazz both found their girls by what looks like chance on the surface, but was _anything_ but. Mating is not left up to something as flimsy as a coincidence, it's fate, they were meant to — destined to — find one another, so they did.

And I never did. And never will. It still hurts, always will, but I've accepted it. I'll enjoy this existence as much as I can bare, cry surrounded by beauty and when it's time for me to go I'll gladly offer death my already deaden soul and finally find my peace.

I just wish my family would ease up, make this shit life easier on me and leave me alone.

If they hadn't been acting weird I would have met this new girl, _whatever her name is_ , with nothing more than minor care. Her presence wouldn't have effected me in the least.

But now that I know they've gotten their hopes up it's inadvertently gotten mine up as well; even though I know it's a lost cause.

But now I'll meet her, my heart will be clobbered once again and the cycle will probably continue.

Maybe I should leave. The cycle can't continue, the reopening of my still sore wounds can't keep happening if I leave. . .

AN: Please Review!


End file.
